look! your love is just here!
by praim-faya-fight
Summary: Elles le savent au fond d'elles. Elles sont faites l'une pour l'autre. pourtant en travers de leur chemin se place des ennemis aussi ancien que inattendus. un swanqueen qui nous emmène depuis une enfance heureuse à une aventure dramatique, parfois tragique pour nos deux héroïnes.
1. Toute une vie à tes côté.

hello à toutes et tous. je commence ici avec cette fanfiction. en esperant que ça vous plaira. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. A très vite pour la suite.

les personnages ne m'appartienne pas. Ils sont la creation de Adam Horowitz et Edward Kitsis. l'histoire est ma creation.

cette histoire n'est pas modifiable ou ne peut être reprise. tout droit reservés.

bonne lecture.

Regina et Emma se connaissait depuis des années. Elles avaient toujours vécu ensemble. Du plus loin qu'elles se souviennent. Cela avait commencer à la maternité. Mme Mary Swan était arrivé par une belle journée de printemps, en compagnie de son mari, mr David Swan, prête à accoucher. On l'avait installé dans une chambre double. Sa voisine à son arrivé n'étais pas encore la. Elle était en train de passé une échographie d'après la petite fille rousse assise sur son lit.

\- ma maman va bientôt revenir. Elle est avec la dame en blouse blanche. Elle a dit qu'elle allait faire une chorégraphie pour voir le bébé. Expliqua la petite fille rousse, installé sur le lit avec un livre pour enfant dans les mains.

Les Swan étaient tout émus devant cette petite.

Sa mère, ce serait sûrement être elle, était revenus quelques minutes après.

Une grande femme au cheveux roux comme sa fille, accompagner d'un homme de son âge, avec un léger embonpoint et des cheveux noir comme le charbon.

-enchantés, nous somme les Swan. Se présenta David en leur serrant la main à tour de rôle.

La nouvelle arrivante était encore dans un fauteuil roulant-surement dû au fait que son ventre était réellement enorme- elle sourit en serrant la main de l'homme blond.

\- enchantée également. Nous somme les Mills. Je suis Cora et voici mon époux Henry. Et cette jeune curieuse qui vous observe c'est Zelena. Notre fille. Présenta en souriant Mme Mills

\- Très heureuse de vous rencontrer vous et votre petite famille, Cora, je suis Mary et voici mon époux David. Finit de se présenter Mme Swan.

\- Et si nous mettions nos épouses au lit David? Demanda Henry Mills en souriant.

\- Oui je crois que c'est le mieux à faire. Répondit David.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent le reste de la journée, à discuter de tout et de rien et surtout du sujet qui les unissaient en ce jour. Les deux femme étaient sur le point d'accoucher et cela était imminent.

C'est vers 9h du soir que les premières contraction arrivèrent pour Mme Mills. Son mari auprès d'elle et sa fille étaient la pour la soutenir. Les Swan, effrayé car c'était ce qui les attendaient sous peu, n'osaient piper mots.

Ils eurent tout le temps de vivre ce moment à leur tour. Car à partir de 9h25, ce fut à Mary Swan de s'apprêter à donner la vie.

C'est donc dans une parfaite synchronisation de cris de douleur et de paroles de soutiens que le personnel médical les fit sortir de la chambre l'une après l'autre afin de les emmener à la salle d'accouchement.

Une dizaine d'heure plus tard, ce fut Mme Mills qui retrouva la chambre d'hôpital en premier avec dans ses bras un bébé envelopper dans une petite couverture.

Quelques minutes après ce fut Mme Swan qui rentra à son tour.

Leurs époux étaient vraiment fière.

Ils se présenterent mutuellement leur nouveau membre de la famille.

Les Mills avaient choisie pour leur enfant le prénom Regina. Une jolie petite fille avec déjà sur sa petite tête de légères traces de cheveux noir.

Les Swan, qui avaient eux aussi eu une fille, présenterent aux Mills, la petite Emma.

Tard dans la soirée qui avait suivit ce jour d'heureux événement, mr Mills avait remmener la petite Zelena directement chez eux. La petite qui avait insister pour voir sa soeur naître, était à présent rassurer mais tombait de sommeil. Son père l'ayant reconduit chez eux, Mme Mills et la petite Regina restèrent avec les Swan et leur petite Emma.

Ce fut au tour de Mr Swan de partir précipitamment car il fut appeler en urgence au poste de police où il travaillait.

Les deux mères à présent seules avec leurs petites, purent refaire le monde comme deux vieilles amies de longue date.

Au moment de leur toilette, la solution pour garder un oeil sur leur filles en sécurité fut de les déposé dans leurs berceaux. Un concert de pleurent suivit cette opération des plus anodine.

Alors les infirmières en charge de la toilette de ses dames eurent une petite idée.

Elle déposere la petite Emma dans le berceau de la petite Regina. Instantanément les pleurs cesserent. Et c'est comme cela que Regina et Emma firent connaissance. À peine arrivé dans ce monde, se retrouvèrent à partager une couffin.

Face à face, les deux petites se regarderent dans les yeux et de firent leurs premier sourire.

Elles emmelerent leurs petites mains et s'endormirent paisiblement l'une contre l'autre.

Et ce fut ainsi durant les quatre jours que passèrent leurs mères à la maternité.

Voici comment les deux firent connaissance.

Leur enfance fut tout aussi semblables. Les Mills avaient par la suite déménager dans le même quartier que les Swan. Alors naturellement chaque matin, à tour de rôle, le père ou la mère d'une des deux petites, emmener les deux à l'école et vice versa. Leurs organisation était au poil.

À l'école, les deux filles étaient fusionnelles.

Chacune leurs caractères. Regina, première de la classe et tout à fait à côté de la plaque dans les activités sportive, mais surdoué en Art et avec un piano.

Emma, plutôt doué en cour mais sans plus. Elle était cependant exceptionnel dans tout les sport. N'aimant pas plus que ça la pratique de la musique, cela ne la dérangeait jamais d'écouter Regina jouer du piano.

En maternelle les deux complices s'amusait chaque jour ensemble. Au moment de la sieste, il était devenu habituel pour le corps enseignant que les deux petites dorment l'une contre l'autre. Et bien sûr avec leur doudou respectif. Une panthere noir pour Regina et une lionne pour Emma.

En primaire, étant dans la même classe, elles passaient leurs journée ensemble également. Le matin en cour et l'après midi dans les activités extra scolaire. Il n'était pas rare que l'une vienne vite rejoindre l autre des qu'elle avait terminé.

Alors quand Regina finissait sa leçon de dessin, elle courait près du stade pour voir son Emma jouer au football. Elle encourageait celle ci en criant son prénom et en agitant des pompon qu'elle avait subtilisé aux pompomgirl du collège.

Quand à Emma, lorsqu'elle finissait ses leçon de piscine, elle passait vite se changeait et courrait rejoindre sa Regina dans le salle de musique. Elle écoutait pendant la demi heure restante, la petite brune, jouer du piano. Les cheveux trempés, à peine séchée, elle était assise dans la petite estrade à observé Regina, tapoter de douce mélodie.

Au collège, ce fut un peu plus compliqué. Elles avaient toutes les deux douze ans. Elles étaient tout le temps ensemble et cela ne plaisaient pas vraiment à leur camarades. Alors un jour que Régina rangeait ses affaires dans son casier, un groupe composé de joueur de foot et de filles populaire vint à sa rencontre. Faisant tomber ses affaires ainsi que son carton à dessin. Manque de chance pour la petite, ce jour là, elle avait avec elle un dessin représentant une bébé panthère et une bébé lionne, se calinant en fermant les yeux.

Un des garçon attrapa le dessin et cria tout haut.

\- hé regardez ça! Mills a fait un dessin d'elle et sa p'tite amie en animaux!! C'est trop chouuuu ça Mills! Elle a vu ta chérie?

\- arrête Robin!! Lâche ça et rend le moi. Répondit froidement Regina au grand brun.

\- bouuuh pauvre Regina! Tu va te plaindre à ta chérie?

Fit un jeune garçon au cheveux noir à côté du dénommé Robin.

\- ferme la Jones ou sinon je.. commença Regina sur le ton de la colère.

\- sinon quoi?! S'emporta Robin.

Et il la poussa au sol sous les gloussemnt des filles qui les accompagnait dans leur besogne.

Regina atterie sur le sol, les fesses tombant lourdement.

\- Sinon c'est moi qui vait te casser le nez Hood. Fit alors une voix derrière Regina.

La brune ne se releva pas de suite. Trop impressionné par la scène. Et aussi terrifié que Emma découvre son dessin.

Emma qui etait plus petite que les deux garçon, qui la dépassait d'une tête -elle même dépassant d'une tête Regina- elle avait quand même le courage et l'audace de faire face à la bande.

\- tu va me rendre le dessins de Regina Hood. Expliqua calmement Emma.

Tous rirent et Hood donna le dessin à son acolyte.

\- Tiens ça Jones. Allez Gamine. On va voir si tu va jouer encore les chevalieres servante après ça.

Il se jetta sur Emma, qui esquiva un coup de poing et lui mis un coup de genoux dans le ventre. Puis elle lui assena un crochet du gauche et le plaqua contre un casier.

\- si tu retouche une seule fois à Regina, Hood, je te ferais bien plus que cela. Prononça froidement la jeune Swan en le tenant par le col de son blouson. Puis elle le laissa tomber au sol, plié en deux de douleur et la lèvre en sang.

Elle se retourna vers le groupe qui avait cesser de rire.

\- donne moi son dessin Jones. Exigeat elle devant le jeune brun.

\- Tiens. De toute façon on s'en fiche du griboullage de ta chérie. Dit il en lui jetant le dessin dessus.

Emma l'attrapa au vol.

\- occupe toi donc de ton pote. Et fichez la paix à Regina. Sinon je vous assure que je casserais chaque dents de ceux qui lui feront du mal.

\- cette fille est folle. Viens Hood on s'en va. Fit Jones en aidant son ami à se relever.

Une fois partie, Emma se tourna vers Regina qui était toujours au sol.

\- est ce que ça va Regina? Fit Emma en s'agenouillant auprès d'elle.

\- oui... mais.. sanglota Regina.

\- oh non ne pleure pas. Fit Emma en la serrant dans ses bras. Regarde, j'ai pu récupérer ton dessin. Dit elle fièrement.

Puis elle vit ce qu'il représentait. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en souriant. Toujours à genoux devant Regina. À ce moment là, la brune fit effrayé et eu la peur au ventre que la petite blonde rit de son œuvre et ne parte.

Mais ce fut tout le contraire.

\- Regina... C'est nous? Demanda Emma en regardant son amie.

\- Et bien je.. oui c'est nous. Répondit la brune en baissant la tête.

Emma posa deux doigts sous son menton et lui releva le visage. Elle la regarda dans les yeux, puis fit un bisous sur sa joue.

Ce qui fit rougir la petite brune jusqu'aux oreilles. C'était décidé, plus jamais elle ne laverait sa joue, la où Emma lui avait fait un bisou.

\- il est trop beau ton dessin. Je peux le garder? Lui demanda Emma avec un énorme sourire.

\- Emma.. commença la brune encore chamboulé de l'action de Emma, bien sûr mais... Je pensais pas que tu le voudrais.

\- Et bien ce dessin est trop joli et c'est toi qui la fait.. Alors je me dis que si tu es d'accord.. Je le garderais. Et je pourrais le mettre dans ma chambre.

\- Tu ferais ça? Demanda Regina en souriant.

\- ouais! Emma se releva et aida la petite brune à faire de même.

Il ne t'a pas fait trop mal j'espère? Demanda Emma plus sérieusement.

\- sûrement beaucoup moins que ce que tu lui a fait toi. Répondit Regina.

\- désolé si j'ai pu te paraître violente. Je ne supporte pas qu'on t'embête. Expliqua la blonde.

\- Emma.. jamais je ne t'en voudrais de me défendre contre des brutes. Dit doucement Regina en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, pour faire un bisou sur la joue de Emma.

\- wow... un bisou et un dessin de toi dans ma même journée! Je crois que je pouvait pas rêver mieux. S'exclama Emma tout sourir.

\- ahah. Rit Regina. Allez vient on rentre. Tu prend le goûter chez moi? Maman a fait des chaussons aux pommes. Et on pourra regarder un film après avoir fait nos devoir.

\- la meilleurs journée de ma vie. Fit Emma dans un grand sourire.

Puis les deux filles partirent bras dessus bras dessous.

Le collèges se déroula comme cela durant leurs quatre années. Les cours où excellait Regina et suivait honorablement Emma, les activités de chacune, et parfois quelques altercation qui se finissait par Mr Hood ou Mr Jones au sol après que Emma leurs donna une correction.

De plus en plus au collège était question de Emma et Regina, qui devait être bien plus que de simple amies. Celles ci ne s'en formalisait pas le moins du monde. Bien que Regina était assez gêné de cela. Elle avait souvent des moment où elle se demandait ce qui se passait réellement au fond entre Emma et elle. Mais elle chassait vite cela de son esprit en se disant que leur relation était particulière car elles étaient née ensemble.

Emma aussi se posait certaines questions. Surtout la première fois qu'elle avait vu dans le couloir deux collégiens s'embrasser. Ils devaient avoir quatorze ans. Le même âge que Regina et elle. Et la jeune fille n'avait pas l'air à l'aise car son partenaire faisais ça comme un imbécile. Sûrement encore un qui s'était entraîné sur un ballon de baudruche avant.

Elle se surpris ce jour là à se dire que si elle devait embrasser quelqu'un la première fois il serait tout à fais évident que ce soit Regina. Et elle s'y prendrait mieux que ça.

Puis elle beuga sur sa réflexion et continua son chemin jusqu'à rentrer dans la brune de ses pensées. Elle la fit tomber avec tout ses livres de cours.

\- oh non Gina ça va??? Je suis désolé je t'ai fait mal?? Elle se précipita à ses côtés.

Regina n'avait pas vu Emma arrivé car dans ses pensées après avoir trouver un énième mot dans son casier, représentant un dessin grossièrement fait de elle et Emma (c'était indiqué par des flèches sur les petits personnage dessinés) en train de faire des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment. Sur le dessin, le personnage au cheveux noir était allongé et celui au cheveux blond était entre ses jambes avec sa tête au niveau de ses parties intimes.

Rougissant à atteindre une couleur pivoine. Elle avait fourrer le dessin dans sa poche et s'était retournée après avoir pris ses livres puis s'était sentie projeter au sol.

-outch!! Fit Regina en relevant la tête pour voir qui avait eu le malheur de la faire tomber.

Son visage se détendit immédiatement quand elle vit Emma très inquiète saccroupir vers elle.

\- Gina!! Oh mon dieu.. Tu n'a rien de cassée? S'inquièta Emma en regardant Regina.

Celle ci ne réagissait pas. Elle pensa au dessin et rougit instantanément.

\- ça va.. Tu devrais vraiment ralentir sur les entraînements de lutte. Sourit la brune en la regardant pendant que Emma la relevait du sol.

\- j'en sors la justement. Indiqua la blonde montrant son sac de sport. Tu as fini ta journée?

\- oui. Répondit Regina encore un peu mal à l'aise de la vu du fameux dessin. Ça te dis on rentre maintenant? Ma mère à préparer des brownies pour le goûter.

\- chouette! J'adore les brownie de m'dame Mills. S'enthousiasma Emma avec un sourire tout en prenant les livres de Regina sous son bras.

\- Elle le sait. Elle a même dû en préparer encore plus comme elle savait que tu rentrais de ton entraînement.

Rajouta Regina dans un rire.

Elles avançaient vers la sortie quand un groupe leurs bara le chemin. Sans surprise il s'agissait de Robin Hood, Killian Jones, Ruby Red et Bella French. Ce groupe de suivant depuis quelques temps était la pour persécuter les autres mais plus particulièrement Regina et Emma.

Les deux garçons de maintenant quatorze ans avait bien grandit. Mes deux jeune filles étaient moins imposante en carrure mais leurs caractère était sans nulle doute les plus compliqué à gérer. Elles arboraient chacune un sourir narquois tandis que les deux autres étaient animé par une lueur de colère.

\- Alors Swan, on raccompagne sa petite amie chez elle? Vous allez essayer la position qu'on a montrer à Mills?

Demanda Jones en ayant un grand sourire.

Emma fronca les sourcil et regarda Regina qui elle rougit et baissa les yeux au sol.

Emma s'affola et regarda Regina. Elle eu un court instant peur que ces deux imbéciles lui ai fait du mal d'après la phrase qu'ils venaient de sortir.

\- Regina! Ils t'on fais quelques choses?? S'emporta Emma. Elle commença à aller vers eux. Vous avez fait quoi espèces de porc???!! Se mis à crier Emma tandis que Regina la retenait par le bras.

\- Em'!! Tout va bien! Calme toi ils ne m'ont rien fait... enfin.. C'est juste le dessin.. dans mon casier. Fit Regina en baissant les yeux, n'osant pas regarder Emma.

\- ouais "Em'", ajouta Robin en se moquant de la façon que Regina avait d'appeler Emma. On a rien fait à ta chérie. Quoique si elle voulait, je lui dirait pas non. Ajouta Hood sous l'hilarité de ses amis. Même toi Swan. Si tu veux on peu s'arranger.

Ce qui fit craquer Regina. Elle était rarement en colère. Mais la c'était trop. Jamais, o grand jamais Hood aurais une chance avec elle. Déjà il ne l'intéressait pas et surtout les garçons en général.. enfin bon c'est pas le moment de penser à tout ça! Mais en plus, parler de Emma, sa Emma, comme ça...! Sa Emma.. bon il faudrait qu'elle prenne un temps pour revenir sur sa réflexion. Mais dans tout les cas c'était trop.

\- Écoute moi bien espèce de petit pervers decerebré. Jamais je ne sortirait ou m'intéresserait à quelqu'un comme toi. Tu es un idiot et tu me répugne. Depuis des années tu es la avec ton pote, à nous insulter. C'est bien plus facile que d'écouter en classe et d'avoir des bonnes notes j'imagine?! Jouer les gros dur et t'en prendre aux autres, si c'est tout ce qu'il y a dans ta misérable vie, je te plains. Alors toi et tes petits amis, vous aller nous ficher la paix. Parce que j'en ai plus qu'assez que vous nous insultiez avec Emma. C'est dégradant et vraiment répugnant. Si tu as besoin de voir un spécialiste pour aller mieux dans ta tête, va s'y et surtout laisse nous vivre tranquille.

Et je préfère un millions de fois faire ce qu'il y a sur ce dessins avec Emma que ne serait ce passer 5 min avec toi au milieu d'une foule.

Regina avait dit tout cela d'un ton froid et d'une voix pesante. Personne n'avait parlé. Emma avait la bouche ouverte et regardait Regina. Elle admirait à cet instant à quel point la brune avait une assurance impressionnante.

Regina avait toujours été intelligente et mature. Elle avait ce don. Le don de casser les gens verbalement. Cette fois ci elle y était aller fort. Les autres élèves regardait le groupe. Les deux filles qui accompagnait Hood et Jones n'osaient rien dire. Hood était rouge de colère et Jones était pour une fois un peu Honteux.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais du me parler comme ça Mills. Commença Hood.

Emma sortie de sa torpeur réagit directement.

\- Ferme la Hood. Et évite de la ramener. Si tu menace encore Regina, je t'assure que je vais prévenir mon père et il ira voir tes parents pour régler ça. Tu vas nous foutre la paix. Et tu t'approche pas de Regina ou je te refais le portrait. Fit Emma se plaçant juste devant Regina.

Cette fois cela le calma. L'évocation du shérif qui irait voir ses parents le laissa bouilloner mais pas réagir.

\- Aller Emma viens. On rentre. Fit Regina en attrapant le bras de Emma et l'emmenant hors du bâtiment.

Une fois sortie, Emma respira un grand coup. Et s'arrêta.

\- il commence vraiment à me gonfler. J'ai eu peur qu'ils t'ai fait du mal avec ce qu'il a dit cet abrutie! Et c'est quoi ce délire de dessin??!! Fit Emma.

Regina la trouvait adorable de s'inquiéter comme ça. Elle était toujours la pour elle.

\- ne t'en fais pas. Commença Regina sur un ton rassurant. Ils ne me feront rien. Je pense que tu leurs fais assez peur quand même. Et puis... pour le dessins s'il te plait oublie.

Fit Regina en commença à marcher vers la sortie.

\- mais... Gina dis moi steuplait. Fit Emma en se plaçant devant elle et marchant en arrière. Elle avait son sac se sport a la main et les livres de la brune sous un bras.

\- non. C'est dégradant et immonde et je vais jeter ça une fois à la maison. Argua la brune en avançant et en évitant le regard de Emma.

Emma n'insista pas et elles rentrèrent directement chez Regina afin de prendre le goûter promis par cette dernière.

En arrivant ce jour là, elle était directement monter dans sa chambre pendant que Emma installait leur goûter sur la table de jardin à l'extérieur et elle avait entrepris de jeter le dessin. Sauf qu'au dernier moment elle avait pris cette horreur et l'avait cacher dans un cahier. Cela était exaspérant ce qu'ils avaient osé dessiner et surtout mal fait. Elle décida dans un coin de sa tête de refaire ce dessin en plus réaliste histoire de ne pas rester avec une image soit disant artistique négative. Et puis on sait jamais ça pourrais servir de preuve.

Bon elle se justifia encore un peu intérieurement et cacha l'oeuvre dans son carnet à dessins.

À partir de ce jour, Regina qui adorait le dessin et qui créait de magnifique croquis et esquisse avec un crayons, s'adonna également à d'autre dessin hors de sa classe d'art. Elle commença à dessiner de plus en plus Emma et de petite scène du quotidien ou Emma et elle était ensemble. Au début cela ressemblait à leur habitude. Puis au fil des mois et de ses dessins, Regina aperçu que leurs habitudes ressemblait à celles d'un couple. Ce fut peut être cela qui amena la brune à réaliser des dessins plus personnel, dira t'on.

Malgré leur mésaventure à l'école, heureusement que leur enfance en dehors du milieu scolaire, fut plus agréable.

Elles avaient passer leur quatre première année ensemble. Jouant chaque jours lune avec l'autre. Quand elles rentraient de l'école elles étaient ensemble. Le week-end, elles le passait ensemble également. L'avantage d'avoir leurs parent voisin.

On peut vraiment dire qu'elles étaient fusionnelle et qu'elles se suffisaient.

Une fois arriver au lycée, l'âge critique commença.


	2. toute une vie à tes côtés

**_hello à toutes et tous, merci pour les premier retour. je vais essayé de publier au moins une fois par semaine. j'ai des chapitres en avance donc je les mettraient peut être tous directement._****_dites moi ce que vous en pensez en commentaire :)_****_les personnages ne sont pas à moi, juste le tournant de l'histoire._****_X0X0 _**

La première année de lycée fut simple pour les deux amies. Emma était de son côté, accro au sport. Elle excellait en baseball et en lutte. Elle s'était également mise à la boxe et disputait souvent dans les trois domaines des combat où des match. Regina adorait à assister à toutes ses performances. Comme depuis toujours.

Alors quand Emma avait un match de baseball le dimanche après midi, la brune préparait un pic nique qu'elle faisait elle même. Elle faisait toujours en sorte de rassasié sa blonde après son match. Ainsi, elle composait son pic nique de petit sandwich, de part de tarte salé, de salade de légume et de chausson aux pommes. Elle prenait également du jus de fruit comme adorait Emma.

Quelque soit le temps, Regina était la. Elle encourageait Emma et une fois la victoire emporté- car l'équipe de storybrook était la meilleur- Elles retrouvait Emma devant les vestiaires, après sa douche et emmenait sa comparse dans le parc si il faisait beau ou à l'abri si il faisait mauvais.

Regina pour sa part, vivait le lycée toujours au rythme de sa réussite scolaire exeptionelle et de son talent pour l'art qui était de plus en plus brillant. Elle continuait à jouer du piano et avait également commencer la danse. Emma admirait toujours ses dessins et ses peintures. Elles passait souvent des samedi après midi lorsqu'il faisait un temps affreux dehors, chez mes Mills ou les Swan dans la chambre de l'une ou l'autre, pour Regina à peindre ou dessiné et pour Emma à lire des bd tout en observant Regina coloré ses toiles ou les grisés pour former de magnifiques esquisses. Elle peignait ou dessinait souvent Emma. Et celle ci lui demandant pourquoi elle faisait cela ne trouvait jamais une réponse satisfaisante.

Regina lui expliquait qu'elle aimait immortaliser les moments où Emma était calme et pensive. Elle la prenait aussi beaucoup en photo. Pendant ses matchs, ses combats, quand elle lisait, riait et dormait même.

Regina ne se l'expliquait pas. Ou du moins ne voulait pas. Mais elle adorait faire cela. Et Emma était toute sa vie. Elle ne pouvait voir sa vie sans elle.

Souvent le samedi soir, c'est à dire un sur deux, elle dormait l'une chez l'autre. Elles avait fait leur devoir en début d'après midi et le reste de la journée elles allaient au cinéma, au bowling, se promener en forêt... puis le soir elles mangeait une pizza devant la télé et veillait jusqu'à une heure du matin, puis s'endormaient dans le lit de l'une ou l'autre.

Leurs parents trouvait cela attendrissant. Et aussi bien les Mills que les Swan avaient comme idée que ces deux là n'était pas forcément seulement amies.

Mais même si cela les auraient enchanté, ils les laisseraient découvrir cela seules.

Alors pour leur laisser de la liberté, ils se retrouvaient souvent le samedi soir pour des sorties entre amis et le dimanche pour des moments en couple. Cela leurs permetait d'entretenir la flame pour eux et de peut être allumé celle de leurs progénitures.

Regina et Emma avait eu 15 ans et cela avait commencer à inquiéter aussi leurs parents. Entre elles tout allait bien et il faut avouer que les Swan et les Mills n'étaient pas trop inquiet quand à un possible rapprochement de leurs filles. Après tout, eux aussi avaient été jeune.

Non, ce qui leur donnaient plus de soucis c'était plutôt les possibles fréquentation qui tenterait de venir tenter leurs chance.

Le problème était le suivant. Regina était trop gentille et avait du mal à se défendre et Emma pouvait devenir protectrice au possible si on approchait sa brune.

Il était évident qu'entre les deux, quelque chose grandissait. Et leurs parents ne disant rien pour ne pas leur faire peur, craignaient que le lycée et ses élèves soient plutôt destructeur de tout cela.

Un jour alors que Emma sortait de son court de math, elle fut intercepter par Killian Jones. Le jeune homme avait bien grandit et avait lâcher Hood et sa bande. Il s'était rapprocher d'un certain Howard qu'il surnomait Fly.

Ce jour là il intercepta Emma devant son casier.

\- Hey salut jolie blonde. Fit il avec un sourir charmeur.

\- Jones... que me vaut le déplaisir de t'avoir sur mon chemin? Répondit de manière lasse la jeune blonde.

\- Et bien je me disait que le bal de fin d'année approche et comme tu n'a pas de cavalier.. on pourrait y aller ensemble? Demanda le jeune Jones très sur de lui.

Emma se sentie d'un coup très embarrassé. Et oui elle avait 15 ans et avait grandit et bien sûr elle était en âge d'intéressé les autres. Mais ce que l'âge permet de découvrir, ne permet pas de trouver certaine réponse. Et Emma en avait grandement besoin. Car depuis qu'elle était enfant, jamais elle n'avait vu le moindre garçon comme autre chose qu'un ami ou un copain ou coéquipier. Non. Ce que Emma savait au fond d'elle, c'était que pour elle, les filles avaient plus d'intérêt à ses yeux. Les filles et leurs long cheveux, leurs parfum fruité, leurs lèvres charnues et leurs sourir.. Et depuis quelques temps c'était devenue également un très léger désir. Elle rougissait rien qu'en sachant qu'elle se douchait avec d'autre filles. Alors bien sûr le doute n'y était plus. Et ce n'est pas les autres qui allait l'arrêter. Non. Ce qui la perturbait c'était juste la fille qui était auprès d'elle depuis des année. Celle qui lui plaisait et qui, elle se l'était avouée, elle mourrait d'envie d'embrasser.

C'était Regina. Et cette magnifique brune ne sortait pas de son esprit. Sa meilleur amie, sa copine d'enfance... Elle était attaché à elle plus que de raison. Et au grand jamais elle ne pourrais d'une part sortir avec un garçon et d'autre part, envisager une autre fille pour aller avec elle au bal de noël du lycée.

Et cet imbécile de Jones venait de lui mettre la réalité en face. Elle était à un mois de cet événement et bien sûr, Regina était celle qu'elle rêvait d'emmener danser.

\- oh Swan? Tu revasse? Ou alors tu pense déjà à notre premier slow? Gloussa Jones.

À cet instant Regina s'approchait doucement de Emma et comme celle ci ne l'avait pas vu, elle se cacha derrière la limite des casier, dans le couloir. Elle écouta la conversation avec une boule à l'estomac et le coeur en miette. Son Emma allait allé au bal avec cet imbécile. Ça ne pouvait pas se faire ainsi. Celle qui devait allé au bal avec Emma c'était elle. Elle, Regina Mills. Son amie d'enfance. Et bien sûr c'était un bal de noël, pour les amoureux principalement... Mais Regina voulait que Emma et elle y aille... dans ce genre d'optique. Pas en amoureuse car elle ne savait même pas comment aborder ce fait avec Emma et surtout elle même. Mais surtout pas en amie. Car elle voulait et voyait Emma comme bien plus qu'une amie.

Alors se préparant à avoir le coeur arracher, elle écouta attentivement.

\- Ah.. désolé Jones mais je ne pensais pas du tout à toi. J'étais en train de me demander ce que je mettrais comme garniture sur mes sandwich pour le goûter. Fit naturellement Emma ce qui effaca le sourir de killian Jones..

\- Écoute Swan. J'ai la gentillesse et la galanterie de penser à toi. On est plus en primaire. Tu as grandit et moi aussi. Et puis.. Tu es pas si mal. Alors c'est pas mal pour toi d'aller au bal avec moi. Parce que je vois pas avec quel garçon tu pourrais y aller. Déclara le brun avec un léger ton de colère.

Regina se sentie bouillir. Emma pourrais aller avec n'importe quel garçon au bal. Cette fille est la beauté et la magnificence même. Mais bon.. si elle pouvait éviter d'y aller avec un garçon. Avec une fille ce serait pas mal. Avec elle surtout. Oh mon dieu.. Elle et Emma au bal. Regina rougit mais se repris en ayant peur de ce qui allait se dire.

\- Et à quel moment dans ton petit cerveau tu as penser que traiter les femmes comme des objets ou des potiches qui servent juste à accompagner les mecs au bal, ça allait me faire craquer? Déjà ta galanterie je m'en fiche royalement. Ensuite, je n'ai absolument pas envie d'aller au bal avec un garçon. Et crois moi je n'ai rien à faire de ce sue tu en conclu. C'est ma vie et ton jugement et celui des personnes nocives comme toi sont le cadet de mes soucis.

Alors oui killian j'ai très envie d'aller au bal. Et non pas comme la cavalière d'un cavalier.

Si Regina avait été à cet instant en Alaska, elle aurait pu faire fondre la neige sur un kilomètre de diamètre. Les joues la picotant et en feu, elle repris espoir.

\- alors ça.. voyez vous cela. Swan est une lecheuse de chatte... Mais c'est inattendue.. c'est ironique bien sûr! Fit Jones.

\- Tu vois Jones. Ta vulgarité me conforte aussi dans une chose. Tu es un attardé qui est rester à l'âge de pierre. Je pensais que tu avais changé. Et si tu avais été plus sympa, je t'aurais même aidé à y aller avec Suzy qui en pince pour toi. Mais la ton homophobie et ton sexisme me répugne.

Elle ferma son casier brutalement. Et se tourna pour partir quand Jones lui attrapa le bras.

\- Tu sais qu'elle n'est pas comme toi. Mills n'est pas du même bord. Tu perd ton temps. Elle n'ira pas au bal avec toi.

Persiffla Jones

\- Écoute Jones. Tu n'es pas à sa place et si je veux lui demander je le ferais. Et maintenant lâche moi avant que je ne réduise tes chances de pouvoir un jour procréer. Pesta Emma en se dégageant.

Elle partie dans la direction opposée de Regina et laissa Jones sur place.

La brune se cacha du jeune homme et une fois celui ci partie, avec un immense sourir et le coeur battant à rompre sa cage thoracique, elle alla déposer ses livres dans son casier.

Bien sûr qu'elle était ravie a l'idée que Emma lui demande de l'accompagner au bal. Et bien sûr qu'elle était du même bord.. euh.. Alors la Regina se sentie rougir à souhait.

Elle pensa à ses dessins. Ceux qu'elle faisait depuis quelques temps et qui représentait Emma et elle dans des.. disons certaine position.

Bon aucun doute. Regina était attiré par les filles. Et Emma aussi? Peut être? Elle espérait. Mais serait elle attiré par Elle?

Regardant sa montre elle ferma rapidement son casier apres avoir deposé ses livres et fonca à son cours de piano. Elle était légèrement en retard. Et son récital arrivait bientôt. Elle devait être ponctuel. Elle courut presque

En arrivant devant la salle de musique elle se stoppa. Elle reprit un peu de contenance et entra.

\- Bonjour madame Vandernuk, excusez moi du retard. Commença Regina sans regarder dans la salle comme à son habitude.

Il faut dire que ce cours était pratiquement privé et que Regina était une des rares à être aussi douée en musique.

\- oh te voilà enfin Regina. Ne t'en fait pas je discutais avec Emma en t'attendant. Nous nous demandions où tu étais passé. Gloussa la professeur de musique.

En regardant après s'être retourné, une fois son sac posé, elle aperçu Emma assise sur une des marchés de l'orchestre près du piano. Elle souriait à Regina d'un air plus que ravie de la voir. En repensant à ce qu'elle avait entendue dans le couloir, Regina en fut doublement touché. Emma avait donc remit à sa place ce crétin de Jones et avait foncé rejoindre Regina à son cour afin de l'écouter.

Elle lui rendit son sourir en ayant mal aux joues, tellement elle était gêné et touché de tout cela.

\- installe toi et commence par des gammes pour échauffé tes doigts. Tu va me faire une gamme de ré majeur, en montant et descendant et tu enchaînera sur sol majeur et fa mineur.

Ensuite tu commencera ton morceau pour le récital.

C'est dans un mois et j'ai pensé à plusieurs morceau. Nous le choisirons ensemble.

Ordonna gentillement l'enseignante.

\- très bien madame. Sourit Regina.

\- Je vais m'installer un peu plus loin pour ne pas te gêner. Fit Emma en la regardant d'un air doux et chaleureux.

\- oh.. si ça ne gêne pas madame Vandernuk tu peux rester devant. Fit Regina timidement.

\- ça ne me gêne pas le moins du monde. Et Emma, pour ce dont nous avons parler tout à l'heure. Ne t'en fait pas, nous auront un peu de temps. Même si ton emploie du temps est chargée, deux heures par semaine devrait suffire.

Expliqua l'enseignante sous l'air curieux de Regina.

C'est ainsi que commença son cours. Elle fit ses gamme et du choisir un morceau. Elle hésita un instant entre deux morceau qui la touchait. Pourtant un inspirait Regina plus que les autres.

A thousand miles de Vanessa Carlton. Et bien sûr, elle faisait comprendre subtilement à Emma que c'était également pour elle.

Il y avait plusieurs chanson et soudain une chose que Regina n'aurait jamais pensé se produisit.

\- ce serait magnifique si Regina chantait en plus de l'interpréter au piano. Fit timidement la blonde.

Regina rougit furieusement. Elle chantait bien sûr, et savait parfaitement jouer et chanter en même temps. Mais comment Emma pouvait savoir cela. Elle l'idolatrait trop c'est sur.

\- ce serait une excellente idée! S'enthousiasma la prof de musique. Et avec ta voix tu pourra vraiment couper le côté léger de cette chanson. Elle rendra tellement bien.

\- mais... Je chantes pas si bien que ça... essaya Regina en bafouillant.

\- mon dieu Regina... Tu as une voix magnifique. Quand tu chantes c'est divin. Et ça rendra super bien je suis totalement d'accord. Dit doucement Emma.

Regina rougit de plus belle. Emma allait avoir raison de son rythme cardiaque.

\- Et bien c'est parfait. Nous allons voir la première partie de ce morceau et après tu pourra partir. Fit madame Vandernuk joyeusement en prenant soin de ne pas briser la petite bulle des deux jeunes femmes.

Regina enchaîna la première partie du morceau et se mit à chanter doucement les premières paroles. Emma se sentie transporter. Mon dieu que cette fille avait dû talent. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Perdre son amitié la terorisait. Mais elle pourrait toujours faire passer cela pour une demande amicale si jamais Regina la repoussait au bal.

Elle préférait mille fois enfouir ses sentiment plutôt que de perdre sa brunette préférée.

Elle regardait Regina parcourir des doigts son piano et chanter doucement pour bien s'accorder sur le rythme par la suite.

C'était sûr. Regina était son aimant. Et elle devait faire quelque chose.

À la fin de sa leçon, Regina pris ses affaires et une fois que Emma et elle, eurent salué la proffesseur, elle sortirent dans le couloir desert. Il était 17h30 et en ce mois de novembre la nuit était déjà tombé.

Pour rien au monde Emma aurait laissé Regina rentré seule. Même si storybrook était une ville paisible. Hors de question que son amie soit seule sur le chemin.

Elles marchaient en silence, quittant l'établissement et se dirigeant vers le centre ville. Leur quartier résidentiel étant derrière le coeur de la ville, elle devaient marcher une vingtaine de minutes à chaque fois. Emma adorait faire le chemin avec la brunette. Elles parlaient de tout et de rien et surtout elles pouvaient se retrouver juste elles deux. Comme la majeure partie de leur temps.

Ce soir la il faisait froid. Emma avait bien prévue le coup et avait mit un gros blouson avec écharpe bonnet et gangts. Regina quand à elle avait comme à son habitude voulut privilégier la classe qui lui était propre, à la préservation de ses poumons et ses sinus. N'ayant qu'un léger manteau, elle frissona arrivé dehors.

\- brrrrrr!!! Il fait un froid monstrueux. Grelota la brune.

Emma qui avait n'était pas sortie depuis un moment et n'avait pas remarquer que la brune n'avait pas pris ses précaution, leva les yeux au ciel et se stoppa.

\- Tu sais Gina.. Je te trouve magnifique...

Fit elle d'une voix sûr d'elle.

Regina se stoppa nette et ayant une teinte cramoisie dû au froid mais à un tiers, le reste étant les paroles de la blonde, se retourna doucement.

Emma était la, un sourir ironique sur le visage.

\- ouais! Une vrai déesse. Mais si tu attrape une pneumonie, tu pourra dire au revoir à ta collection de petit haut tendance! Ria Emma en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- pfff idiote!! Gronda la brune en lui mettant une légère tape dans l'épaule.

\- viens par là. Dit doucement Emma en ayant cesser de rire. Elle enleva son écharpe et la passa autour du cou dégager de Regina qui portait un léger foulard. Déjà on va protéger ta gorge. Puis elle retira son bonnet et lui mit sur la tête en faisant attention de bien couvrir ses oreilles. Et maintenant ta tête. Puis elle retira ses gangts et regarda Regina qui avait cesser de respirer depuis qu'elle avait entourer son cou de son écharpe portant son odeur.

Elles se regarderent dans les yeux. Sans aucun mots. Puis Emma saisie doucement une de ses mains. Elle y déposa ses gangts tout en regardant Regina.

\- Et tu va mettre ça sur tes mains. Ce serait vraiment domage que tu ai des engelure alors que tu dois jouer une magnifique chanson. Murmura doucement Emma.

Regina était au paradis. Elle était en train de defaillir sous la douceur et la bonté de la blonde. Mais bon sang.. qui ne rêverait pas d'être la petite copine d'Emma Swan! Belle, drôle, forte, intelligente.. très belle. Trop belle.

Pour Emma c'était la bataille. Elle pourrait demander maintenant. Ou faire quelque chose. Mais encore cette peur. Cette limite. Elle comptait s'y prendre mieux. Et devant le lycée, avec un vent glaciale, ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait plutôt s'y prendre de manière à impressionner Regina. Dans un sens où elle lui ferait passer un bon moment et lui demanderait ensuite.

Décider à gagner du temps, elle coupa ce silence, pourtant très agréable.

\- Tu devrais les mettres. Designat elle en parlant des ses gangts.

Regina sortit de sa torpeur. Emma était si douce avec elle.

\- Oui.. Mais Emma?! Tu va attraper froid! Réalisa soudain Regina comme si elle se réveillait. Emma l'avait emmitouffler si délicatement qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était à présent victime des intempéries.

\- Et tu n'avais rien remarqué? Tu pensais à quoi? Demanda doucement Emma avec espièglerie.

\- euh... à cette chanson... Et aussi une choses. Réalisa Regina ce qui permis de changer de conversation. Comment tu sais que je chante?

Elle mis en même temps les gangts de Emma et ressera l'écharpe. Emma était un ange. Un ange qui allait devenir bleu sous peu. Elle Fit en sorte d'accélérer le pas.

\- Et bien.. Je t'ai écouter chanter. Fit doucement Emma tout en marchant tout aussi rapidement.

\- mais.. mais.. Tu m'a pas entendue chanter depuis la primaire. Comment tu...? S'etonna Regina.

\- Je.. je suis désolé Gina.. Mais je t'ai souvent entendue. La première fois, je suis arrivé une après midi, c'était il y a environs deux ans. C'était en automne et on devait se faire une soirée pizza et stars wars.

Regina sourit car elle se souvenait trop bien de cet après midi la. C'était le lendemain où elle avait trouver un dessins de elle et de Emma, plus que évocateur. Le samedi matin même , étant seule, elle avait refais ce dessin et avait même commencer à en faire d'autre bien plus soft, de Emma et elle, qui se tenait la main et se promenait au cinéma, au zoo, en forêt... Elles devaient se retrouver à 17h et Regina avait passer sa matinée à dessiner et faire ses devoirs. Alors l'après midi elle avait avancer sur ses leçons de piano. Puis ayant laisser ses dessins sur le rebord du piano, elle les avait ranger en hâte en ayant entendu du bruit venant de la veranda.

\- oui je me souviens. Tu étais arriver avec une heure d'avance. Fit Regina en marchant toujours

\- en fait je devais m'entraîner mais l'entraîneur était malade. Et en arrivant plus tôt je t'ai entendue. J'ai du faire trop de bruit car tu as sursauté et tu es partie en courant avec tes partitions. J'ai eu peur ce jour là de t'avoir gêné. Alors depuis, je ne t'ai plus jamais écouter chanter. Enfin pas que tu saches. Fit Emma embarassé.

Regina la regarda étonnée.

\- En fait, quand tu répètes les soirs de semaines ou les samedis en début d'après midi, je viens environs une petite heure avant que l'on soit censée se retrouver... et... Je me cale derrière ton jardin d hiver. La ou tu joue. Je n'ai jamais osé te le dire. Parce que j'avais peur de te gêner et que tu sois mal à l'aise de chanter devant moi. Je suis vraiment désolé... Je trouve ça tellement beau quand tu chante.. Et quand tu joue aussi. Je ne peux pas le faire tout le temps. Mais très souvent je suis la et j'écoute. Tu as une voix superbe.

Emma avait dit tout cela timidement tout en marchant avec Regina.

Regina rouge et au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque se dit que cette fois, il y avait peut être un espoir.

Dans un mois il y aurait leur bal de noël et elle chanterai un jour avant. Il faudrait qu'elle fasse comprendre à Emma qu'elle avait très envie d'être sa cavalière. Mais elle espérait que ce serait pas juste amicale. Après tout elle savait depuis aujourd'hui que Emma préférait les filles et qu'elle voulait sûrement aller au bal avec elle. Mais est ce que seulement ces deux équation pouvait se résoudre et donner Regina Emma?

Perdu dans ses penser elle ne vit pas Emma se stopper et l'attraper dans ses bras.

\- Gina!! Il neige regarde!! Cria Emma en les faisant tournoyer sous les flocons.

Elles arboraient toutes deux la neige depuis toutes petites. Et la, avec les révélation de ce soir, et cette ambiance annonçant l'hiver magnifique et enneigé qu'elles aimaient tant, Regina se dit qu'il y avait peut être un début de quelque chose au milieu de ces années folles qu'elles allaient passé au lycée.


	3. La sauveuse

**_hello à toutes et tous. en esperant que ce chapitre vous plaira. merci pour les premiers retour._****_pour info j'ai des autres fic en preparation. elles seront mis en ligne dans quelque temps._****_On avance lentement mais surement. ce qui est essentiel à la bonne comprehension de cette histoire._****_les personnages ne m'appartienne pas. seule l'histoire est de moi._****_tout droit reservé bien sur._**

**_bonne lecture. _**

Regina et Emma tournoyaient sous la neige. Les flocons présents dans leurs cheveux, ressemblaient à des paillettes multicolore sous la lumière des réverbères.

Elles se stopperent d'un même mouvement et se regarderent dans les yeux.

Ce moment était complètement hors du temps, hors de tout, de tout univers.

Elles étaient face à face, deux adolescente se connaissant par coeur, qui ne sont pas juste des copines de classe, mais plutôt lié depuis toujours.

Emma regarda Regina. Regina regarda Emma. Elles étaient complètement ailleurs.

\- On va devoir rentrée. Il commence à faire super froid.

Murmura alors Emma, juste quand elle vit Regina grelotter.

Tu viens chez moi? On va faire nos devoir ensemble! Et je te ferais un chocolat chaud pour te réchauffer. Gloussa Emma en entraînant la brune par le bras.

Regina encore secouée par ce moment complément hors du temps et de l'espace, reprit contenance et fit un immense sourire à la blonde. Bien sur ça aurait été romantique si Emma lui avait demander maintenant pour le bal du lycée, mais déjà elle ne savait pas du tout comment elle allait réagir, si Emma demandait, est ce que elle lui demanderais cela en tant qu'amie ou bien potentiel... petite... amie?

Regina chassez cela de son esprit. Peut être avait Elle mal compris.. elle se pressa un peu plus contre Emma, dont elle tenait le bras alors que celle ci avait ses mains dans ses poches.

Arrivées devant chez les Swans et les Mills, elles entendirent des cris à l'intérieur de la maison juste à côté de celle de Emma. Regina et Emma se stoperent net. La maison des voisins était plongé dans le noir et les cris s'intensifiait.

\- Regina, appel mon père au poste! Je vais voir! Et surtout tu ne me suit pas! Déclara fermement Emma en prenant Regina par les épaules.

\- Emma arrête! On sait jamais ça peut être dangereux!! Paniqua Regina en ayant peur pour la blonde. Elle avait ses mains agrippé autour de son blouson comme pour la retenir.

\- Je te promet d'être prudente. Mais la il faut faire quelque chose. Chuchota Emma avec gravité.

Les cris, plutôt une voix féminine, implorait un possible assaillant de laisser la victime, en paix.

La maison d'où elle provenait, avait été occupé récemment. Durant de nombreuses années, elle avait été inoccupée. D'après ce que Emma et Regina avait entendu, il s'agissait de la nièce du propriétaire qui avait emménager avec sa fille. Et bien que cela fasse deux semaine, elles n'avaient vu, ni la mère, ni la fille, qui d'après la propriétaire du diner, avait leur âge.

En s'approchant de plus en plus prêt, Emma entendit alors distinctement une voix grave.

\- calme toi. Je ne te ferait aucun mal. On va juste passer un moment ensemble. Ordonna ferment la voix.

\- s'il vous plaît... laissez moi.. implora la voix d'une jeune fille d'après Emma.

Emma qui s'était faufiler sous la fenêtre de ce qui devait être le salon, aperçu à travers la fenêtre, la silhouette d'un homme, vêtu d'un blouson noir, d'un pantalon de surplus de l'armée et de bottes marron clair. Il était de dos et portait une casquette verte.

Devant lui, recroqueviller sur un canapé, une jeune fille, qui avait les joues couvertes de larmes et tremblait de tout son être.

Comprenant ce que ce fou dangereux voulait faire, Emma ne refflechis pas plus longtemps.

Elle repera à ses pieds, des outils de jardin laisser au bord de la maison à coté du massif de roses rouge. Elle saisie une pelle, la pris des deux mains et se glissa par la porte fenêtre laissé entre ouverte un peu plus loin.

Elle devina, une fois à l'intérieur, que le salon se trouvait sur sa droite. Tout se passa très vite. Elle s'approcha de l'homme qui se penchait déjà sur sa victime et d'un coup de pelle, le frappa au niveau des côtes.

\- fous lui la paix!! Cria Emma en frappant l'agresseur de toute ses forces.

\- aaaaaargh!! Hurla de douleur la silhouette qui tomba sur le sol, se tenant le côté endoloris par le coup.

\- la police est prévenu! Ne bouge pas où je te remet un coup! Et cette fois je vise la tête! Imposa Emma en se plaçant instinctivement devant la jeune fille.

L'homme leva ses mains en signe de défense. Il avait un tour de visage sombre qui ne laissait que ses yeux bleu apparaîtrent. Puis, en soufflant bruyamment, il se rua d'un seul coup sur Emma. Elle avait un bref instant penser que le second coup de pelle menaçant le calmerait, mais visiblement cela ne marcherait pas.

Se jettant sur Elle, il essaya de lui prendre l'outil des mains. Haletant tout les deux, ils luttaient les mains sur le manche de la pelle. Chacun de leur côté.

Puis, poussant Emma contre le mur, l'agresseur lui fit lâcher l'outil et en profita pour le saisir. Emma, dos contre le mur, regarda l'homme brandir la pelle au dessus de lui. En une fraction de seconde, la jeune blonde se jetta sur le côté et évita un violent coup de pelle qui l'aurait probablement tué sur le coup. Lhomme donna alors un second coup, que Emma esquiva en roulant sur le côté. Puis elle saisie d'instinct, la jambe de l'agresseur et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Celui ci s'effondra avec un grand fracas sur la table en verre du salon. Emma se leva en vitesse et récupèra la pelle afin de défendre la jeune fille et elle.

Au même moment, des sirènes de firents entendre. Se rapprochant très rapidement, des voitures pilèrent devant la maison. Les lumières rouge et bleu se reflétaient contre la vitre. Alors qu'elle regardait durant une demi seconde, le fou dangereux se leva, puis fonca à travers le salon afin de s'enfuir.

Emma, haletante, en sueur et tenant toujours sa pelle à la main, reprit contenance et s'approcha alors de la jeune fille, en boule dans un coin du salon. Soudain son coeur s'accélèra. Regina était encore dehors. Et l'homme était dehors lui aussi. Elle reprit contenance, se disant que son père avait sûrement croiser sa brune et elle espérait que tout aille bien pour elle.

Elle s'approcha encore de la silhouette recroquevillé.

\- Hey.. n est pas peur.. la police arrive. Fit tour doucement Emma en déposant délicatement son outils au sol et en s'approchant doucement de la jeune fille.

À la lueur des lumières, elle devina un visage fin et une chevelure très clair. La pauvre fille était blessé au visage et saignait à son arcade. Elle pleurait et était chancelante.

Elle laissa Emma approcher au plus prêt et la regarda d'un regard implorant et triste.

Elle se jetta alors dans les bras de la blonde et éclata en sanglot.

Emma la réceptionna et la serra le plus fort possible contre elle.

-... merci... sanglota la jeune fille.

\- Hey... Tout va bien. Essaya de la rassurer la jeune blonde.

Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux afin de l'apaisé. Des pas se firent entendre près de l'entrée.

\- police! Plus personne ne bouge! Cria une voix d'homme, que Emma reconnu directement comme celle de son père.

Rentrant en trombe dans la pièce, de nombreuses personnes firent irruption dans le salon. La lumière s'alluma et la jeune fille dans les bras de Emma se blottis encore plus. À la lumière des lampes, Emma distingua une chevelure brune dans ses bras. La jeune fille ne voulait pas bouger des bras de sa sauveuse. Impossible pour les policier arriver de pouvoir l'en sortir.

Emma releva la tête vers son père.

\- Regina va bien? Paniqua Emma en regardant son père.

\- elle est devant avec Mrs Watson. Ne t'en fais pas. Que s'est il passé? Demanda son père.

\- Un homme à essayer de l'agresser. Je l'ai frapper avec la pelle mais il a réussit à s'échapper. Il est partie par la. Indiqua Emma de la tête en montrant le couloir.

\- très bien! Adjointe Haught, rester avec elles. Rizzoli avec moi. Booth tu fais le tour de la maison. Sois prudent. Ordonna le shérif Swan.

Emma, tu n'a rien?

\- ça ira. Essaie de le rattraper papa. Rassura la jeune blonde.

David hocha la tête et partie en courant en direction montré par sa fille, avec sa collègue.

Emma avait toujours la jeune fille dans ses bras.

Elle tremblait et laissait couler ses larmes.

\- Emma, tu es blessé? Demanda alors l'adjointe Haught en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

\- Ça peut aller. Je suis tomber contre le mur. J'ai un peu mal au dos et à la tête. Fit Emma réalisant qu'elle était blessé et saignait.

Dans ses bras, la jeune fille se redressa alors et Emma plongea ses yeux dans la profondeur bleu gris, des yeux de celle qu'elle venait de sauver.

\- Je... Je suis désolé que tu sois blessé par ma faute. Dit alors la jeune brune en pleurant.

\- ce n'est rien. L'important c'est que tu sois sauvé. Lui répondit Emma en souriant.

\- les secours arrivent. Fit l'adjointe en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Emma.

\- Tout ira bien. Tu veux que l'on previenne tes parents? Demanda doucement Emma en sentant la brune agripper son blouson.

\- Je.. mon portable est dans la cuisine. Sanglota la brune.

\- Je vais le chercher et nous allons l'appeler. Fit Haught.

Une fois partie, Emma se redressa un peu.

\- au fait, tu peux me dire ton prénom? Demanda la blonde.

\- Juliette. Juliette Brown. Répondit difficilement la brune.

\- enchantée Juliette. Je suis Emma Swan. Se présenta la blonde.

Juliette se perdit dans les yeux émeraude de Emma et cessant de pleurer elle la regarda et lui murmura.

\- merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie Emma Swan.

Des sirènes retentir au dehors et un véhicule pila de nouveau.

Peu de temps après, deux jeune hommes rentrerent suivit d'une femme.

Ils étaient en tenue d'ambulancier.

Ils s'approchère de Emma et Juliette.

\- bonsoir, nous avons été prévenu par le shérif. Vous nous laisser vous examiner s'il vous plaît? Demanda gentillement un des jeune hommes.

Juliette se colla à Emma et ne bougea plus.

\- si je peux me permettre, ce serait plus judicieux que ce soit votre collègue féminine qui s'occupe d'elle. Proposa gentillement Emma.

\- Je vais m'en occuper. Merci Éric. Fit la secouriste.

Je m'appel Katia. Je vais devoir vous emmener à l'hôpital mademoiselle...?

\- oh.. Elle s'appel Juliette Brown. Répondit Emma à sa place.

\- très bien. On va devoir y aller Juliette.

Fit doucement la secouriste.

\- Je t'accompagne à l'ambulance. Ne t'en fait pas. La rassura Emma.

C'est ainsi qu'elle sortirent dehors devant la maison des Brown, accompagner des secouriste et des policier qui les suivaient. Il y avait deux voiture de police arrêté et celle des secours. Les lumières bleu et rouge éclairant la rue, dont les habitants inquiet étaient sortie.

En arrivant à l'ambulance, Emma entendit des appels à côté d'elle

\- Emma!! Emma tu vas bien??! Cria la voix de Regina.

Regina était à côté de Mrs Watson, leur voisine, qui la tenait par les epaules comme pour la proteger et elle ne pu s'empêcher de foncer vers elle.

Elle se jetta dans ses bras et Emma lâcha instinctivement Juliette pour refermer ses bras autour de Regina. Elle enfouie son visage dans son cou et respira son parfum à la pomme. Ce geste fit sourir Regina qui sera ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Emma.. j'ai eu la peur de ma vie.. Dit doucement Regina à l'oreille de la blonde.

\- Désolé Gina. Mais tout va bien à présent. La rassura Emma.

\- Emma.. tu veux bien venir avec moi. Fit alors une voix timide sortant Emma et Regina de leur bulle.

Emma se tourna et vit Juliette.

Elle regarda Regina et celle ci lui fit un regard d'incompréhension et elle cru y déceler une légère jalousie.

\- Oui Juliette on va y aller. Répondit Emma. Regina tu reste avec nous?

La brune sourit et satisfaite, suivit Emma et la jeune fille près de l'ambulance.

Une fois arrivé, les secouristes installèrent Juliette sur une civière. Ils commencèrent à l'examiner et un des secouriste s'approcha de Emma.

\- mon dieu Emma... ta tête. Fit Regina en tenant ses mains devant sa bouche.

Emma avait une énorme cicatrice au front. Sûrement dû à sa bataille avec l'agresseur.

\- nous allons faire quelques points et nous irons passer un scanner aux urgences. Fit un des secouristes.

Regina était devant elle. Emma, assise sur la civière, avait les jambes légèrement écartées. Regina profita que le secouriste prenne ses pinces et ses fils et se réfugia dans les bras de sa blonde.

Elle avait tellement eu peur quand Emma était entrée. Et ces cris et ces bruit sourd. Elle avait entendue son Emma crier de douleur.

Elle avait rapidement appeler la police et le père de Emma lui avait ordonné de ne pas bouger et de ne rien faire.

Elle avait attendue des minutes lui paressant des heures et avait été soulager en voyant sortir Emma.

Elle ne voulait plus la lacher. Sa chaleur corporel et entendre son coeur qui battait, plus que ça ne comptait pour la jeune brune. Perdre Emma serait inenvisageable. À cette pensée, Regina serra plus fort la blonde contre elle.

Emma avait accueillis cette étreinte avec adoration. Elle avait emprisonné Regina entre ses jambes et caressait doucement ses cheveux. Elle devait lui demander ce soir d'aller au bal avec elle. Et il y avait eu cet événement.

Elle se promis de se rattraper et de lui demander comme il se doit, d'être sa cavalière.

\- Il n'y a rien dans la maison. Elle est vide. Fit alors le policier Booth.

\- j'ai eu Swan au téléphone, ils sont à la poursuite de l'agresseur. Fit Haught en discutant avec Booth.

J'ai ton téléphone Juliette. Nous allons appeler ta mère si tu veux bien et nous irons à l'hôpital. Nous te poseront des question après que le médecin t'aura examinée.

\- Vous aller aussi emmèner Emma? Demanda Regina d'un ton froid.

\- Oui. Répondit Haught en souriant. Ne t'en fait pas, on va s'occuper de ta petite amie. Tu peux même venir avec elle.

Emma devint rouge tomate et Regina prit une couleur pivoine. Sans se lâcher pour autant, Regina de retourna dans les bras de Emma et regarda l'agent de police.

\- Je.. on est pas... enfin Emma est... bredouilla Regina.

\- oui on est.. enfin Regina est ma... suivit Emma.

\- du calme les filles. Je vais pas vous juger. On est pas en 1850. Vous êtes libre. Et vous allez bien ensemble. Continua Haught en souriant.

La gêne ne fut que de courte durée car deux tornade débarquèrent devant l'assistance.

\- Emma!

\- Regina!

Mrs Mills et mrs Swan venait d'arriver en courant devant leurs filles.

Inquiétes au possible, elles avaient entendue une voisine dirent qu'une des filles étaient rentrée sauver la jeune Brown d'un tueur.

Elles se precipiterent sur Emma et Regina et Cora saisie sa fille dans ses bras tandis que Mary faisait pareil avec Emma.

\- Tu es blessé Emma?? Paniqua sa mère.

\- tout va bien c'est juste une légère blessure. La rassura Emma.

De son côté Cora, rassura sa fille.

\- Tu as bien fait de vite appeler David ma chérie. Et tu n'a rien. J'ai eu si peur. Frissona Cora.

\- Je vais bien maman. Mais j'ai eu si peur pour Emma. Murmura doucement Regina.

Cora se tourna vers Emma et s'approcha d'elle et de mary, tout en tenant Regina par les épaules.

\- Emma.. tu te sens comment? Ta mère et moi on a failli faire une arrêt cardiaque. La gronda Cora.

\- Désolé.. Fit piteusement Emma.

\- on va devoir y aller. Dit alors un des secouriste.

Juliette était déjà dans l ambulance et ils attendaient Emma.

\- Je peux venir avec elle alors? Demanda Regina en se collant auprès de Emma.

\- Bien sûr. Mais j'ai juste de la place pour une personne. Répondit le secouriste.

\- monte avec elle Regina. Ta mère et moi on vous suivra en voiture. La rassura Mary.

Regina, monta alors auprès de la blonde et de Juliette. Les secouristes étaient devant.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Juliette Brown jetait des coup d'oeil à Emma. Puis quand Emma ou Regina la regardait, elle tournait la tête.

Arriver au urgence, Emma fut transporter dans une salle de soins et Juliette examiner dans une autre salle.

Regina resta avec sa mère et celle de Emma.

Après un temps qui leur parut interminable, elles purent enfin rejoindre Emma. La blonde etait sur un lit d'appoint aux urgences, l'arcade recousue et un bandage au coude gauche. Regina se précipita de nouveau vers elle et la pris dans ses bras.

\- Ça va Emma? Comment tu te sens? Lui demanda t'elle en étant inquiète.

\- Je vais bien. Juste des points de suture et des légères contusions. La rassura la jeune blonde.

Leurs mère étaientrestées en retrait. Elles observaient en souriant leurs filles. Elles en avaient toutes les deux parlé et elles étaient tombé d'accord sur que quoi qu'il arrive, elles finiraient ensemble un jour. Ce n'était pas seulement de l'amitié entre Emma et Regina. C'était surtout quelque chose de profond et d'unique.

Regina regarda Emma et observa ses point de suture.

\- Emma Swan.. tu es une sauveuse. Mais une idiote. Fit doucement Regina.

\- Hey! C'est pas cool! Rétorqua Emma. Mais c'est chou. Sourit elle en prenant la main de Regina.

Ce fut alors au tour de la police de rentrer dans la chambre ainsi que Juliette, suivit d'une infirmière et d'une femme qui devait sûrement être sa mère.

\- rebonsoir Emma. Ravit de voir que tu n'a rien de grave. Nous somme venu te poser quelque question sur ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Fit l'adjointe Haught.

Juliette s'approcha du lit de Emma, du côté opposé à celui de Regina et vint enlacé Emma, sous le regard jaloux de la brune aux yeux noisette.

Mais que diable prenait il à cette pimbeche de prendre son Emma dans ses bras?!

\- merci Emma. Tu es une vrai super héroine. Lui dit elle toujours dans ses bras.

\- merci pour ce que vous avez fait miss Swan. Vous avez sauvé ma fille. Merci mille fois. Fit alors la femme accompagnant Juliette.

\- il faudra commencer l'interrogatoire. Emma devra rentrer chez elle ensuite. Précisa l'agent de police Booth.

Emma raconta tout ce qui s'était passé avec les détails, qui firent frémir l'assistance. Le coup de pelle, ceux qu'elle avait évités, les coups reçu.. Elle précisa tout.

Regina était aux bord du sanglot. La peur la devorait. Ce fou aurait pu agresser Juliette et même Emma. Et il aurait pu tuer son Emma.

La brune en était malade. Elle admirait Emma mais lui en voulait. Cela était dangereux de courir et agir sans refflechir.

Elles purent rentrée chez elles après deux bonnes heures. Le lendemain, il n'y avait pas cour et Cora et Regina restèrent pour passer la nuit chez les Swan. David était encore au poste. Elles n'avaient pas plus d'information que cela. Mr Mills, en voyage d'affaire, avait été prévenu et avait été rassurer par la bonne santé de Emma.

Après avoir manger des pizza et discuté un moment, mary mena Cora à la chambre d'amis et Regina monta avec Emma dans la sienne. Il était évident que depuis leur enfance elle dormais ensemble dès qu'elles passaient la nuit l'une chez l'autre.

Regina aida Emma à se préparer pour la nuit en lui sortant un pyjama et en retirant les couvertures afin qu'elle s'allonge.

Emma se changea et exténué, elle s'allongea sans demander son reste. Regina alla se changer à son tour et la rejoignit dans le lit. Elle appuya sur le bouton de la lampe pour l'éteindre.

\- Emma? Appela la brune après quelques minutes de silence.

\- oui? Répondit la blonde légèrement fatigué par sa soirée.

\- J'ai eu peur ce soir... murmura la brune.

\- Je sais.. Je suis désolé. S'excusa piteusement Emma.

\- Tu aurais pu... sanglota Regina, puis elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, son corps faisant des soubressauts.

Emma se tourna complément vers elle et la pris dans ses bras.

\- Je vais bien.. Gina ne pleure plus. Tout va bien. Murmura Emma tout en la calinant doucement.

On va dormir et demain matin on ira à ton cours de danse et après mon entraînement. Et demain soir on se fera une soirée film harry potter. Ça te va?

Soudainement, Le vent vint frapper la fenêtre et un éclair retentit. Regina trembla de tout son être. La pluie battante commença à s'abattre contre les carreaux. La neige encore bien en avance cette année, c'était transformé en pluie en fin de soirée.

\- Em.. J'aime pas l'orage... Dit doucement Regina. Tu veux bien ne pas me lâcher tout de suite?

Emma ressera son étreinte et les enroula dans les couvertures.

\- Je te lacherais jamais. Lui murmura la blonde. Et je sais que tu aimes pas l'orage. Comment tu fais quand tu dors pas avec moi? Sourit Emma tout en

Cajolant la brune.

Elles étaient habitué à ces marques d'affection qui se faisaient naturellement depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Regina se blotissant dans ses bras et Emma la calinant, caressant ses cheveux. Cela s'accentuait doucement avec l'âge. Et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elles étaient de plus en plus proche. Depuis quelques mois, Emma commençait à lui faire de légers bisous dans le cou quand elle enfouissait son visage, à cette endroit, où la brune fremissait à chaque passage des lèvres ou du visage de sa blonde.

Regina s'appliquait à mettre du parfum à cette endroit, pour que Emma, qui adorait qu'elle porte celui la, puisse s'imprégner de son odeur.

Elles avaient eu 16 ans plus tôt cette année et chacune avait de plus en plus d'idées, bien enfouie de leur côté, sur leur sentiments vis à vis de l'autre.

Une certaine attirance bien sur. Car Regina était parfaitement consciente et ceux depuis longtemps, que seul les filles attiraient son attention.

Elle s'était renseigné. Fait des recherches, lu des articles. Et elle avait comprit qu'elle était lesbienne. Cela ne la choquant pas le moins du monde, elle n'en avait parlé qu'à sa soeur, qui était sa confidente la plus proche après Emma, avait parfaitement compris et savait même avant que Regina se renseigne de son côté.

\- C'est.. disons que c'est dur de dormir sans toi quand il y a de l'orage et que tu n'est pas la pour me protéger. Murmura Regina fébrilement.

\- Tu te sens vraiment protéger quand je te prend dans mes bras comme ça? Murmura Emma en la regardant dans ses yeux noisette à present.

Elles étaient face à face, allongé et se regardaient tendrement. Emma la tenait dans ses bras et Regina avait ses mains autour du col du tshirt de la blonde. Emma dans une geste toujours protecteur avait passé sa jambe au dessus de celles de Regina.

La brune, dans ses bras, se sentait protégé du reste du monde. Et il n'y avait qu'avec Emma que cela était possible.

\- Je me sens protégée. Mais aussi comprise et en sécurité. Tu est toujours la pour moi Em' et j'aimerais dormir très longtemps encore contre toi quand il y a de l'orage. Dit doucement Regina avec une timidité faisant fondre la blonde.

\- Alors dans ce cas, je suis pas prête de te lâcher... Et tu pourra toujours dormir avec moi quand tu as peur. Lui dit Emma en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- juste quand j'ai peur? Demanda Regina précipitamment.

\- Non Regina... quand tu le voudra. Lui répondit tendrement Emma.

Regina aurait voulu lui dire mille choses à ce moment là. Mais elle voulait que ce moment soit bien préparer et surtout pas maintenant. Emma était épuisé par le sauvetage et elle avait vraiment besoin de repos. Alors elle se contenta de lui faire un bisous sur la joue pendant de longues secondes. Elle frissona en se disant que oui, elle voudrait dormir pour toujours dans les bras de la blonde et surtout, faire bien d'autre choses dans ses bras.

\- Emma... Je pourrais ne plus jamais vouloir te lâcher. Murmura Regina sans en dire trop.

Emma frissona. Elle sentait que sa brune avait quelque chose pour elle et peut être qu'elle pourrais enfin lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait.

Après tout, depuis des années elle savait que seule les filles lui faisait tourner la tête et une en particulier. Et elle avait grandit, avait des envies. Et ces envies comportaient des pensée et des images parcourant sa tête. Des pensées d'elle et d'une fille avec elle, découvrant le corps l'une de l'autre. Des images plutôt osées, qu'elle se créait afin de pouvoir, le jour où elle serait dans cette situation, faire de même et ne pas se sentir perdu.

Et bien sûr, la fille avec laquelle elle voulait faire cela, était dans ses bras, blottis et se laissait cagoler et soupirait à chaque bisous sur son front ou dans son cou.

Alors Emma se dit qu'elle devait faire quelque chose.

Si elle n'avait pas été interrompu ce soir et lui aurait demander pour le bal.

Mais elle commencerait son opération des le lendemain.

L'opération "reine de mon coeur" se dit elle. Car oui Regina était une reine. Et elle voulait être sa chevaliere et la protéger et l'aimer pour toujours.

\- Ne me lâche plus alors.. murmura doucement Emma avant de tomber de sommeil contre sa brune.

Regina se laissa aller en même temps qu'elle après ces doux mots prononcés et après un éclair qui la fit sursauté, elle se blottis encore plus dans les bras protecteur de Emma et s'endormit paisiblement.


	4. Cavalière de bal

**_Hello à toutes et tous! Je tiens avant tout à vous souhaiter un bon mois de gaypride. celle de Lyon a été plutôt sympa. je profite pour passer un enorme bonjour à toutes les lyonnaise et lyonnais qui serait de passage sur cette fic ;)_**

**_voici donc la suite de l'histoire. celle ci se developpe petit à petit et sera assez riche en rebondissement. il y aura donc plusieurs partie de prévue._**

**_je risque à un moment de faire une pause pendant quelque temps afin de bien avancer et parce que mes nouvelles etudes vont me demander beaucoup de temps._**

**_Aucune peur à avoir, je vais mener cette fiction jusqu'au bout._**

**_J'attend vos commentaire et en esperant que cela vous plaise._**

**_ Important : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à leurs createurs et à la chaine produisant la serie. Seule l'histoire et le denouement sont de moi. Touts droits reservés. Aucun plagia._**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

**_xoxo _**

Regina se réveilla le samedi matin en emergant doucement. Elle s'était endormis la veille au soir dans les bras de Emma après avoir passé une folle soirée entre le sauvetage de leur nouvelle voisine et sa sauveuse de blonde couverte de point de suture et de sang.

A peine sortie de son sommeil, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite la position dans laquelle elle dormait avec Emma.

Elles étaient face à l'autre, les jambes entremêlés, leur peau se frottant. Emma avait une main posée sur une des fesses de Regina et bien sûr celle ci, s'était faufilé entre la peau de la brune et son short de pyjama. L'autre bras de la blonde était autour d'elle, la serrant d'une manière protectrice.

Regina quant à elle, avait une de ses mains sous le tshirt de sa blonde, bien placé sur son abdomen et l'autre était sur son sein... son sein??!! Mon dieu! Et posé comme si ce sein était sa propriété privé. Regina se demanda si Emma avait remarqué. Et puis c'est sur elle avait sa main sur un des seins de Emma Swan, qui cette dernière avait carrément la sienne sur le postérieur de Regina.

Cette pensée la fit rougir. La main chaude de Emma, sur sa fesse, la fit frissonner. Elle imagina un instant, réveiller sa blonde en malaxant doucement son sein puis en caressant son ventre.

Bien sûr il y aurait les baisers. Beaucoup de baisers et des caresses. Des câlins, des étreintes, des ...

Bon la Regina était partie loin. Mais c'est ce qu'elle imagina pendant quelques mince minutes.

Elle commença alors à regarder le visage d'Emma. Son beau visage endormit. Elle était si paisible. Si belle. Ses points de suture à l'arcade étaient encore rougie.

Elle respirait lentement et Regina admirait cet ange collé à elle. Si belle, si douce, si merveilleuse...

Et c'est peut être à ce moment que Regina compris qu'elle était amoureuse.

\- hmmm.. Gina.. marmona doucement d'une voix rauque la belle endormis, tout en contractant sa main sur la fesse de la brune et en la rapprochant d'elle.

En fait non.. C'est plutôt à ce moment là que Regina Mills compris qu'elle était amoureuse de Emma Swan.

Regina sourit à autant de mignonerie de la part de Emma. Sa main, toujours sur son abdomen, caressa son ventre et ses abdos. Elle retira sa main de son sein et lentement la posa sur son visage afin de le caresser doucement. De son index, elle effleura le bout de son nez puis son sourcil et sa mâchoire.

Elle vit Emma faire un sourir encore endormit et cela lui fit bondir le coeur.

À ce moment là elle ne chercha pas à comprendre. Elle se rapprocha et déposa de doux baisers sur son visage. Ses pomettes, ses joues, ses yeux.. tout en la caressant. Une de ses mains s'était faufilé derrière sa nuque et ses doigts étaient perdues dans ses cheveux blonds et l'autre main était sur son visage et ses doigts parcourait délicatement ses traits fins.

Ce fut dans cette étreinte de douceur et de délicatesse que se réveilla Emma.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se plongea directement dans les prunelles noisettes de la belle Regina Mills.

Elle fut subjugué par tant de beauté dès le matin. Regina en face d'elle, lui souriait, tout en lui procurant milles, délicates caresses. Elle sentie des papillons parcourir son estomac et des frissons depuis la racine de ses cheveux à ses orteils. Son coeur battait vite, elle était scotché par la déesse lui souriant et prenant soins de la caliner, au chaud dans ses bras.

\- Hey jolie brune. Lança Emma avec un sourir charmeur.

\- Hey jolie blonde. Répondit Regin en souriant elle aussi.

\- Tu n'a pas eu peur cette nuit? Avec l'orage? Demanda Emma en la regardant tendrement.

Regina se sentie defaillir. Emma avait un coté protecteur au possible et tellement attentionné. Mais si elle arrivait à être le centre de son attention comme... un couple par exemple, dieu qu'elle serait bien et comblée.

\- Et bien dans la nuit, disons que l'orage a recommencer un peu. Mais je me suis blottis contre toi.. et ça allait tout de suite mieux. Fit timidement Regina.

\- Je crois que je t'ai gardé dans mes bras toute la nuit. Murmura Emma.

\- Et ça ne m'a absolument pas dérangé. Dit doucement Regina.

Les deux se regardait avec toute la douceur et le respect possible. Emma n'avait pas bouger ni son bras entourant la brune, ni sa main accroché à sa fesse, qu'elle tenait fermement. Elle rougit cependant quand elle comprit qu'elle avait franchie un nouveau passage dans leur relation de plus en plus ambiguë.

\- Même le fait que ma main soit ici...? Murmura Emma en malaxant une seule fois la chair ferme de Regina.

La brune se cambra légèrement et poussa un petit gémissement qui fit sourir Emma.

\- Non.. ça ne m'a absolument pas dérangé. Répondit la brune en ayant du mal à articuler.

Leur relation était vraiment des plus étranges. Des plus ambiguës. Mais elles aimaient chacune cela. Emma devrait régler ce point par la suite. Toucher son fessier, son incroyable et délicate peau.. cela emoustillait la jeune blonde.

Regina fut parcouru d'un long frisson. La main ferme de Emma, malaxant sa fesse de manière possessive. Cela déclencha des contractions dans son bas ventre et une bouffer de chaleur incontrôlable. Elle arriva avec grande peine à retenir un gémissement. De l'envie, de la frustration et un désir monstrueux de n'être plus qu'un avec elle. Voilà a quoi pensa Regina.

Emma se reprit. Elle voulait faire les choses bien. Dans l'ordre et avec respect et galanterie. Regina étant une femme exceptionnelle, elle ne voulait pas faire quoi que ce soit de déplacer qui, si Regina ne la voyait pas comme cela, lui ferait perdre leur amitié.

\- Régina.. avant qu'il se passe tout ça hier soir... je voulais te demander quelque chose. Et je voulais que ce soit le meilleur moment. J'aurais vraiment aimé que ce moment soit mieux choisie. En fait je comptais te parler hier soir en passant une soirée sympa...

Et je voudrais un moment parfait.

Emma avait du mal à aller au bout, ce qui fit sourir Regina.

\- Je crois que ce moment là, à cet instant est plus que parfait... qu'en dis tu? Fit doucement Regina en souriant et en caressant le bout de son nez, de son index.

Emma avait remonté sa main sur sa hanche et passé son autre main sous son tshirt pour rester en contact avec la magnifique peau de sa brune.

\- Tu as raison. Elle reprit son souffle et demanda. Tu veux bien venir au bal du lycée avec moi?

Regina vivait un moment exeptionel. Emma, son Emma, lui demandait enfin d'être sa cavalière. Son coeur se gonfla de bonheur et.. Mais.. était ce seulement en tant qu'amie ou bien...?

\- Emma, tu me demande en tant sue meilleur amie ou bien, comme cavalière officielle avec tout les avantages?

Demanda prudemment Regina avec une certaine nervosité à ce moment là.

\- Et bien.. disons que certaines situations entre toi et moi me laisse penser que nous serions bien en étant la cavalière l'une de l'autre.

Répondit timidement Emma.

Je voudrais bien être ta cavalière au bal et danser avec toi.

Regina sourit comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Elle y était enfin. Emma lui demandait.

Mais toujours morte de peur elle se ravisa soudainement.

\- Emma.. est ce que je suis en plein rêve et je vais me réveiller dans ma chambre ? Paniqua Regina toujours dans les bras de la blonde.

\- uh.. et bien si tu fais ce genre de rêve à propos de moi, je suis plus que flattée. Sourit Emma. Mais non.. tu es bien dans ma chambre, dans mon lit et dans mes bras. On est samedi matin et nos mères sont sûrement en train de prendre leurs café sur la terrasse. Hier soir j'ai bien foncé dans la maison des Brown pour sauver leur fille et j'ai sûrement eu une bonne commotion en plus des point de sutures sur mon arcade. Et je viens bien de te demander d'être ma cavalière. Officiellement. Et pas... juste comme deux copines d'école... Mais plutôt comme.. deux cavalières? Termina timidement Emma en baissant les yeux.

Regina était au comble de la joie. Elle sourit et regarda tendrement Emma. Elle ne rêvait pas. Enfin elle ne devait sûrement pas rêver.

De nombreuse fois elle avait rêvé de plusieurs scénarios. Emma et elle après un match de la blonde se calinant sur l'herbe, Regina allongée, la tête sur les cuisse de Emma qui lui caresserait les cheveux, faisant un pic nique préparé par la jeune brune. Emma et elle après un concours d'équitation fait par la brune. Où Emma viendrait la retrouver en la faisant tournoyer dans ses bras. Puis la blonde emmenait Regina déjeuner avant de la l'emmener se promener en forêt pour se détendre.

Un moment cinéma entre elles deux où Emma lui prendrait la main et la nourissait de pop corn en les amenant directement à sa bouche.

Et aussi... Emma et elle, dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Sans beaucoup de vêtement sur le corps. En train de goûter aux lèvres l'une de l'autre et de caresser leurs corps... puis après les baisers et les caresses.. les mains explorant leurs seins.. leurs fesses... leurs...

Oh mon dieu.. Regina venait de réaliser qu'elle fantasmait complètent sur Emma. Et c'était autant amoureusement que sexuellement. Et la elle était dans son lit et ses bras.

\- Gina? Tu... tu va bien? Je vais trop loin c'est ça?

S'inquiéta Emma en froncant les sourcils et en se reculant un peu.

Regina se réveilla soudain de sa torpeur. Elle se rapprocha de sa blonde qui prenait une distance physique d'elle et passa sa main délicatement sur son visage.

\- oh oui Emma. Je veux y aller avec toi en tant que cavalière. Fit la brune avec un immense sourir.

Emma se sentie pousser des ailes. Effectivement la situation était des plus ambiguë au possible. Regina peu habillé dans ses bras, bien au chaud dans son lit, qui la réveillé en la calinant... Emma avait sentie sur son visage les multiples baisers et les caresses sur sa nuque et sur ses joues.

Et puis même si elle avait peur, elle avait plus que envie d'être avec Regina.

\- C'est vraiment super alors. On va.. j'aimerais vraiment que tu passe une bonne soirée. Je suis trop contente que tu sois d'accord.. c'est trop bien... et puis je serais ta cavalière.. c'est vraiment trop cool!! Bagaya Emma.

\- ahahha respire.. ria Regina à la réaction de sa blonde.

Le sourir éclatant de Regina dans ses bras la fit fondre encore plus. Emma souria à son tour et la regarda rire encore.

\- Gina.. tu es magnifique quand tu ris comme ça. Murmura doucement Emma de peur de briser ce moment.

\- ... Emma.. dit doucement Regina. Elle cessa de respirer. Son coeur ratta un battement.

Des coups à la porte de la chambre d'Emma interrompir leur connexion. Elle s'éloignère doucement l'une de l'autre.

Chacune déçu de se faire interrompre, elles reprirent contenance au mieu qu'elles purent. Elles s'installèrent sur le dos en remontant la couette sur leurs corps.

\- Entrez! Confirma Emma.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître madame Swan et madame Mills en tenue de jogging. Les deux femmes rentrerent en avancent au milieu de la chambre de Emma.

Bien qu'elles étaient habitué à voir leurs filles ensemble et dormir dans le même lit depuis des années, les deux mères échangerent un rapide coup d'oeil et un sourir discret.

Emma tenait encore Regina dans ses bras et la brune s'extirpa doucement en souriant à la blonde.

\- bonjour les filles, vous avez bien dormis? Demanda Cora

\- oui maman. A part l'orage mais Emma était la et ça m'a fait moins peur. Répondit Regina en rougissant un peu à la fin de sa phrase.

\- Je me doute de cela chérie. Et toi Emma? Tu va mieux? Reprit Cora.

\- encore un peu mal à la tête et au dos mais ca va passer. Affirma Emma.

\- Tu sais que tu aurais pu mourrir hier soir Emma?! Dit alors Mary avec un ton froid

Regina frissona à cette idée et regarda Emma avec peur et besoin de la prendre contre elle.

\- maman... j'ai agis d'instinct. Je suis désolé. S'excusa piteusement Emma.

\- Il faut que tu sois prudente Emma. Nous savons tous que tu es une jeune femme très courageuse et prête à tout pour aider les personnes en danger. Mais tu dois pas te mettre toi même en danger. Tes parents, ton frère, nous... personne ne s'en remettrait si il arrivait malheur. Continua calment mais sûrement Cora. Et je pense aussi que tu briserais Regina. Ajouta la mère de la brune sous le regard abasourdie et cramoisie de Regina.

\- maman... fit Regina sous un ton de rapproche et de malaise.

\- Cora a raison. Tu as été irresponsable. D'ailleurs ton père est rentrer tôt ce matin et il veut te parler de ça aussi.

\- Papa a retrouver ce fumier??! Demanda Emma vivement en se redressant dans son lit, ce qui fit legerment Regina.

\- Emma!! Reprocha Mary au vu du langage de sa fille. Non il ne l'a pas retrouver. Mais la police surveille les hôpitaux alentour et les pharmacies. Si jamais l'agresseur passait se faire soigner après le coup que tu lui a mit.

Regina se raidit. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise de savoir qu'un homme ayant tenté d'abuser de leur jeune voisine soit en liberté. Et surtout qu'il se soit battue avec Emma. Son Emma aurait pu mourrir. Ou être agressée... Elle frissona à tout cela.

\- j'espère qu'ils vont vite le trouver. Fit Cora. Je n'aime pas savoir que ce genre de choses se soit produit dans notre voisinage. Il faudra faire attention les filles. S'inquièta Madame Mills. Je vais contacter le lycée pour une réunion de prévention et d'information.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Cora. Je protègerai Regina autant que possible et je ne la laisserais pas rentrer seule tant que ce fou ne serra pas en prison! Affirma Emma sûr d'elle.

Regina rougit et croisa le regard de sa mère et celui de Mary. Les deux femmes souriaient.

\- Ça, on en doute absolument pas. Mais il faut que vous soyez prudente toutes les deux. Renchérit Mary. Et bien sûr, vous ne rentrez pas seule du lycée, du sport, des cours de musique ou de vos sorties.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Mary. Nous serons prudente. Affirma Regina. Et je dois bien avouer que je suis rassurer quand Emma est pas loin. Poursuiva la brune en frissonant.

De nouveau, Cora et Mary se regarderent et sourirent. Elles en parlait souvent. Leurs filles ensemble. En couple et voir même allant plus loin dans l'avenir.

Étant devenues meilleurs amies, elles passaient du temps ensemble. Elles sortaient en couple ou juste elles deux avec d'autre amies. Le Samedi matin elles allaient faire du sport ensemble, elles prenaient leurs petit déjeuner sur la terrasse chez l'une ou l'autre puis elle partaient à la salle de sport faire deux bonnes heures d'exercices.

Le mardi après midi, elles allaient courir durant une heure dans le parc. Le jeudi soir c'était leur soirée poker avec d'autre amies.

Et bien sûr, elles et leurs maris faisaient beaucoup de sorties et de repas entre voisins.

Souvent, elles évoquaient le comportement ambiguë de Regina et Emma. Leurs filles dormaient ensemble, passaient leur temps ensemble, se faisaient des petits cadeau et ne jurait que l'une par l'autre.

Cora pensait que Emma ferait le premier pas et Mary était sur que ce serait Regina. Elles avaient secrètement imaginer les voir finir ensemble et cela les enchanteraient au plus haut point.

Leurs maris étaient au courant et répétaient sans cesse de laisser faire les choses. Ils étaient sur que cela se ferait tout seul.

Et bien que les deux femmes étaient d'accord en partie, elles voulaient intervenir afin de ne pas laisser leurs filles passer à côté de l'amour de leur vie.

Alors comme chaque samedi, elles les laissaient seule et de préférence à dormir ensemble la veille.

Elles n'avaient pas à faire grand chose. Simplement dire "oui pourquoi pas" lorsque l'une ou l'autre demandait à dormir dans la maison voisine.

Ce matin la après les événements de la veille, elles étaient partie légèrement plus Tard. Elles avaient anulé les activités de leurs filles pour qu'elles se repose.

\- Bon les filles, vous restez ici ce matin. Le petit déjeuné est prêt et comme il pleut, pas de regret pour sortir. Et Emma tu dois te reposer. Tu veilles sur elle Regina? Fit Mary d'un ton maternelle

\- Bien sûr Mary. Je m'occuperai bien d'Emma. Sourit la jeune brune en se tournant vers la fille de Mary qui lui souriait.

Les deux femmes sortirent après de brève échange de politesse, puis une fois la porte d'entrée claqué, les deux filles reprirent contenance et allèrent déjeuné.


	5. souvenir de premier baiser

**_Hello à toutes et tous en ce 1er juillet et en cette canicule._**

**_Alors voici le nouveau chapitre. j'espere que ça vous plait toujours autant!! en tout cas j'ai de quoi ecrire pour la suite._**

**_Merci à toutes et tous pour les rewiews et les petits com sympatique! vous êtes_**

**_top!!_**

**_je pense publier tout les 10/12 jours environs._**

**_mes entrainements me prennent du temps et ces derniers temps j'ai dû passer la preparation physique en priorité absolue. j'ai donc un peu de retard. Désolé!_**

**_en tout cas bon debut de vacances et profitez en même si ce n'est que quelques court instant!_**

**_les personnages appartiennent à la serie OUAT ainsi qu'à leur createurs. l'histoire et l'intrigue sont de moi._**

**_tout droits reservé. Pas de plagiat ou de reprise autorisé._**

**_Bonne lecture et à très vite!!_**

**_XOXO_**

Après avoir terminé, elles allèrent se poser confortablement dans le grand canapé du salon. Le temps était vraiment mausad en ce début d'hiver froid et glacial.

Emma était silencieuse. Regina avait prit un roman et lisait confortablement installé dans le canapé pendant que Emma était en train d'accorder sa guitare.

À les voir comme ça on aurait vraiment dit un jeune couple.

La discution du matin n'avait plus été évoqué et chacune préférait être suspendu dans l instant de peur de se lancer dans un sujet qui pourrait se compliquer.

\- Emma? A quoi tu pense? Demanda Regina après quelques minutes alors que la blonde avait posé sa guitare et regardait dehors, la pluie tombante et recouvrant le jardin.

\- Tu.. tu te souviens quand on avait dix ans? Quand on avait.. cette après midi là, vers le pont.. près de la rivière...

Rougit Emma sans se retourner afin de ne pas la regarder dans les yeux.

Regina réfléchis et fit un "oh" silencieux quand elle comprit de quoi Emma parlait. Bien sur qu'elle se souvenait. Comment oublier ce moment.

Quatre ans plus tôt

\- quel bande de crétin!! Et cet imbécile de Robin! Je le supporte plus! Comment on t'il osé?! Si jamais il essaie encore une seul fois de faire ça, je lui casse le nez!!

Emma jurait en shootant dans une pierre. Elle était rouge de colère. Il faisait très beau en cette belle journée d'été et Regina et Emma étaient partie se baigner à la plage.

La brune et la blonde avait 12 ans. Elle passaient leur été ensemble sans se lâcher. Elles dormaient souvent ensemble le soir, se racontant des histoire ou regardant des dessins animés tard. Et dès le matin elles commençaient à jouer, se promener, faire des jeux de société si il pleuvait.

Elles ne se lâchait jamais. Comme depuis leurs naissances.

Mais ce jour là, elles avaient été dérangé par Robin, killian et leur bande.

Emma et Regina s'amusaient tranquillement à la plage, faisant des châteaux de sable et se prenant pour des pirates ou des requins nageant en eau profonde.

Elles avaient prévu un pic nique et passaient une super après midi.

Alors qu'elles étaient en train de s'amuser à être la capitaine Regina et son acolyte, la capitaine Emma, voguant sur leur bouée crocodile géant, à travers chaque mer et chaque océan, arriva une petite troupe qui fit se raidir Regina et mit Emma en colère.

Elles revinrent sur la plage près de leur affaires, la ou s'était installer les autres, quelque mètre plus loin.

\- salut les siamoises! On est venu se baigner avec vous.! Fit killian d'un air narquois.

\- On vous à rien demandé! La plage est grande. Fichez le camps!

Gronda Emma en s'avancant et de faisant retenir par Regina.

\- Emma non! Ils n'en valle pas la peine. Fit Regina avec un air de degout en regardant les autres.

\- c'est bien Swan! Le chien chien écoute bien sa maîtresse. Décidément tu la bien dressé Mills! S'exclaffa Robin Hood.

\- Ferme la hood. Tu devrais t'estimer heureux qu'un grand garçon comme toi qui n'arrive pas à se retenir la nuit pour ne pas inondé son lit, ai assez de résistance pour ne pas se faire dessus en plein jour. Déclara froidement Regina.

\- Tu as dis quoi Mills??!! Cria Hood en s'avancant d'un air menaçant vers Regina alors que Emma se plaça déjà devant elle.

\- Et bien oui Hood. Je faisais les courses avec ma mère quand nous avons croisé ton père et il prenait un paquet de couche pour grand garçon de treize ans! Alors avant de traiter Emma de chien, commence dabbord par être propre. Fit sadiquement Regina avec un sourir en coin.

\- cette fois Mills tu vas en prendre une!! Hurla Hood hors de lui en se jettant sur Regina.

Emma lui barra le chemin d'un coup et le fit tomber à terre en attrapant son bras et avec sa propre force.

Puis elle se jetta sur lui et lui assena plusieurs coup de poing.

\- n'essaie. plus jamais. de lever. la main. sur elle. espèce de petit crétin!! Cria Emma en le tapant.

\- Emma!! Arrête Emma!! Cria Regina en larme en tentant de stopper son amie.

\- Calme toi Swan! Essaya de resonner Killian. Tentant aussi de s'interposer entre les deux.

Les autres qui étaient autour n'osaient plus rien dire.

Hood était asséné de coup de poing et avait quelque fois réussi à se défendre mais pas assez bien. Emma avait pris quelques coup mais rien comparer à ce qu'elle mettait en terme de correction au jeune garçon.

Elle finit par entendre raison au bout de quelques seconde car Regina pleurait et hurlait de s'arrêter.

\- Je t'en supplie Emma. Arrête tu va lui casser le nez... pleurait Regina.

Emma se stoppa et de peur que Regina ne prenne le côté de Hood, se releva et s'éloigna doucement à reculons.

\- Tu me le paiera Swan.. remercie ta copine. Elle est bien mieux que toi. Fit Hood en se relevant péniblement.

Mills, peut être un bisous pour te remercier? Fit il avec un air goguenard et le visage tumefié. Ça m'aidera à guérir plus vite. Ricana t'il.

Emma vit Regina s'avancer vers lui et durant une seconde se sentie perdre pied. Une douche froide et un mal de tête la prire.

Killian souriait et attendait la suite.

Puis soudain avec une force magistrale, Regina décocha une gifle monumental sur la joue de Robin Hood.

Le blond choqué, ne pu réagir.

\- Jamais, tu m'entend?! Jamais je ferais ça! Tu me dégoute Hood. Tu provoque Emma et moi depuis des années. Tu nous insulte et tu la fais sortir de ses gonds à chaque fois. Tu merittes pire que ce qu'elle t'a fais. Tu as de la chance que j'ai eu peur pour elle. Sinon elle t'aurait déjà casser le nez!

Emma n en croyais pas ses oreilles. Sa Regina la défendait à chaque fois. La brune se tourna vers elle.

\- viens Emma. On va aller se promener. On s'est assez baigner pour aujourd'hui. Déclara Regina la voix froide.

Emma ne dit rien et ramassa leur affaires qu'elles fourra dans un sac de plage et prit le crocodile gonflable sous le bras, pendant que Regina prenait le panier pic nique et le drap de plage.

\- Tu le regrettera Mills. Un jour tu regrettera de ne pas rester avec nous. Et tu regrettera de pas venir vers moi! Vocifera Hood le ton plein de haine.

Regina vit rouge et réagit avant Emma.

\- tu crois que je vais regretter de pas t'avoir fait ton "bisouuu"? Se moqua ouvertement Regina. Tu me répugne Hood. Et surtout tu ne m'intéresse pas.

Emma était rouge de colère et tentait de se contenir. Elle ne voulait pas réagir encore une fois violement.

Regina se tourna et prit Emma par le poignet et la traina hors de la plage.

Elles s'éloignèrent sous les cris des autres qui étaient composé d'insultes et de méchancetés.

Elles marcherent en silence, quittant la plage et rejoignant leur quartier qu'elle ateignirent rapidement en passant par la petite campagne derrière la plage. C'était un endroit calme que peu d'habitant empruntait car il était éloigné de la route mais permettait de rejoindre très rapidement les habitations.

Elles arrivèrent derrière chez Regina et poserent leur affaires dans le jardin de la brune. Elles furent accueillit par Socrates, le Golden Retriver de la famille Mills. Celui ci aboya et vint lécher le visage de Emma qui s'était accroupi près de lui.

\- salut mon gros. Fit Emma caressant le chien et qui s'était apaisé grâce à l'animal.

\- J'ai pas envie qu'on termine notre super après midi maintenant. Fit alors Regina d'un ton neutre sans regarder Emma. Ça te dit d'aller promener Socrate?

\- Bien sûr! Ça nous fera une occasion de rattraper cette après midi. Même si on fera mieux demain! On peut aller près du vieux pont?

\- oui ce sera parfait. Alors on y va. Socrate mon chien viens! Fit Regina en tapant sa main sur sa jambe.

C'est ainsi qu'elle partirent en direction du vieux pont de Storybrook. Dans un coin reculer de la ville, à la fin de la route passant par leur quartier résidentiel, se trouvait un vieux pont en bois. Depuis leur enfance, Regina et Emma aimaient se retrouver la bas. Durant l'âge d'or du chemin de fer, les trains passaient sur ce pont. Puis au début des années 40, les trajets avait cessée. Alors le pont avait vieillit et n'était plus entretenue. Il avait vu la végétation l'envahir. Elles arrivèrent rapidement jusqu'au pont en silence, Emma tenant la laisse de Socrate. Il y avait une certaine tension. Aucune ne parlaient. Emma avait très peur de perdre son amitié. Elle avait réagit violement et savait que Regina n'aimait pas la violence. Emma se baissa alors afin de libérer Socrate afin qu'il puisse courir

\- Emma... commença Regina d'un ton froid.

Emma se redressa et se mit face à la brune. Le ton de Regina l'inquiétait.

Regina la regarda et soudainement se mit à sangloter.

\- J'ai eu peur pour toi... craqua Regina. J'ai eu peur qu'il te frappe!!

Emma s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras pour qu'elle cesse de pleurer. Elle détestait quand Regina était triste.

\- Gina.. il voulait te frapper. Et jamais je l'aurait laisser faire. Je te protègerai toujours. La rassura Emma.

Regina se blottis un peu plus dans ses bras et sourit entre deux sanglot.

\- Je sais... Et ce débile de Hood. Quand je pense qu'il voulait que je l'embrasse. S'emporta Regina en se retirant un peu trop rapidement. Mais lorsque qu'elle se retira brusquement, elle se sentie tout de suite moins bien. Et il en fut de même pour Emma qui se demanda pourquoi il en était ainsi.

\- Je ne l'aurait pas laisser faire ça non plus. Lui dit Emma en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je sais Emma. Et ça me rassure. Bien plus que tu n'imagine. Fit Regina.

Emma lui sourit.

\- Regina... Hood est vraiment un imbécile. Et plus le temps passe plus il est malsain. Et je te promet que je te protègerai toujours. Et surtout que je ne laisserais pas ce monstre poser ses lèvres sur les tiennes!

Promis Emma avec un air fougueux.

\- C'est sur que comme premier baiser je n'aurais pas voulu ça. Pouffa Regina.

\- Tu meritte le meilleur premier baiser possible Gina. Affirma Emma en lui souriant.

\- Tout comme toi Em'. Fit la brune en lui rendant son sourir. Regina se tut et réfléchis un instant.

Tu sais... un premier baiser c'est très important. Et je pense qu'on ne devrait jamais le faire avec n'importe qui.. dit Regina avec timidité.

Emma observa la brune en rougissant.

Regina se rapprocha d'elle.

\- aujourd'hui tu as défendu mon honneur comme une chevaliere défendrait sa reine. Poursuivit Regina d'un faux air serieux.

Emma décida de rentrer dans le jeu.

\- ce fut un honneur majesté de vous protéger. S'inclina légèrement Emma comme une chevaliere devant sa souveraine.

\- Et je pense que tu merittes une recompense pour ta bravoure. Poursuivit la brune.

Emma se stoppa dans le jeu.

\- Hein??! Gina...? Bredouilla la blonde.

\- Emma.. tu me protège, tu me défend, tu veille sur moi et aujourd'hui même si j'ai eu très peur encore pour toi, je me suis sentie en sécurité. Et pour moi, il n'y a que toi qui peut me donner mon premier vrai baiser. Reprit doucement Regina.

Seulement toi. Bien sur il faut que tu le veuille aussi car jamais je te forcerait. S'inquièta Regina après sa douce tirade.

Emma la regarda en souriant.

\- Je serais heureuse d'avoir mon premier baiser avec toi. Tu es si gentille et si douce avec moi, que moi aussi je ne voit que toi. Sourit Emma.

\- oh.. Alors... On... bagaya Regina

\- oui Gina on peut le faire. Ria Emma.

Regina sourit à son tour et regarda la blonde dans les yeux.

Emma s'approcha doucement et posa un instant ses lèvres sur celle de Regina. Ce fut bref et elle sentie les lèvres de la petites brune s'appuyer sur les siennes plutôt maladroitement.

Regina avait posé ses lèvres sur celle de Emma. Que voulait dire cela? Elle trouvait ça normal. C'était son premier baiser. Leur premier baiser. Et jamais personne ne pourrais leur prendre ce moment.

Ce baiser dura quelques petite secondes. Et lorsque chacune rouvrit les yeux et se regarderent, elles rougirent jusqu'aux oreilles.

Cette après midi la se fini très bien finalement et elles rentrerent après une longue promenade et un secret qu'elles garderaient pour toujours.

À présent

-Je me souviens bien de ce jour. Tu t'es battue pour moi et après on a eu notre premier baiser. Ensemble. Murmura Regina.

\- oui... Et je suis tellement heureuse que ce soit avec toi ce premier baisé... je n'aurais pas imaginé embrasser une autre fille pour la première fois que toi. Parla enfin Emma en se retournant pour regarder Regina.

\- une autre fille? Demanda Regina, surprise par cette précision.

\- Oui.. Tu es la seule de laquelle je voulais les lèvres pour la toute première fois. Rougit Emma en ayant reprit sa place dans le canapé, au plus près de la brune.

\- Emma.. Je me demandait.. uniquement les filles? Fit timidement Regina en la regardant dans les yeux, la tête sur le dossier du canapé.

Emma observa la brune, dont le visage se trouvait à une vingtaine de centimètre du sien. Elle se mordit la lèvre et sourit juste après.

\- oui.. uniquement les filles. Depuis toujours. Avoua Emma en rougissant. Et ... et.. toi? Demanda Emma redoutant la réponse.

Regina rougit. C'était le moment de tout avouer.

\- Moi aussi Emma.. je veux dire.. uniquement les filles. Avoua doucement Regina.

Emma était rassurée. Regina, sa Regina était lesbienne. Elle avait donc une petite chance. Voir même une grande chance, car elle avait accepter d'être sa cavalière. Mais il fallait qu'elle s'y prenne correctement. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas perdre leur amitié. Alors oui, ce matin elle avait eu Regina dans ses bras, en pyjama court et qui l'avait laissé lui malaxer les fesses, l'inviter au bal et la, elle lui avait avouer son homosexualité.. Mais le principal était de bien faire les choses.

\- oh.. Et tu le sais depuis combien de temps? Je veux dire... demanda Emma en pesant ses mots.

\- Et bien.. disons que je n'ai jamais eu trop de doute. Tu aurais du t'en douter Em'.. dit doucement Regina. Je... les garçons ne m'intéresse vraiment pas. Et... j'avoue que depuis que je l'ai compris, j'avais très peur que tu le sache. Avoua la brune.

\- mais pourquoi? Demanda Emma

\- et bien.. fit Regina en s'éloignant légèrement. La peur que tu prenne tes distance. Peur que tu sois gênée d'être près de moi après cette révélation.

Peur de perdre ton amitié, de te perdre pour toujours, de te voir loin de moi. C'est quelque chose que je n'aurais pu supporter. Expliqua Regina d'une voix chargé d'émotion.

Emma l'avait écouté attentivement. Elle avait eu les mêmes peur et les mêmes doutes. Regina avait les mêmes craintes. Peut être ressentait elle la même chose finalement. Car Emma le savait, elle était tombé amoureuse de sa meilleur amie. Elle était amoureuse de Regina Mills et elle était désormais sa cavalière de bal officiel.

Elle la regarda tendrement et se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Regina.. jamais tu ne m'aurais perdu. Je serais toujours auprès de toi. Je te le promet. Déclara Emma.

Regina souffla et se reprit. Dehors le temps était épouvantable. La pluie battait les vitres et il faisait très froid. Emma avait fini par remettre du bois dans le feu même si le chauffage de la maison était déjà bien présent. Elle avait refait des chocolats chauds pour Regina et elle, et avait mis un plaid sur leurs jambes. Un coup de tonnerre avait éclaté. Regina s'était précipité dans les bras de Emma, la tête contre son torse, blottis dans une étreinte protectrice de la blonde qui avait comme à son habitude réagis au plus vite.

Une fois le bruit passé, Regina releva la tête et plongea ses yeux noisettes dans les iris vert forêt de Emma. Celle ci la regardait tendrement, un sourire doux au lèvre et avait ses bras dans un geste protecteur autour de son corps. Elles étaient l'une contre l'autre, protégés par le plaid et Regina tenait le tshirt de Emma, au niveau du col, de ses deux mains.

Elle lui sourit timidement et souffla légèrement tant la tension était palpable.

\- Alors.. du coup nous venons de nous avouer notre attirance pour les filles, notre peur de nous perdre, et nous allons au bal ensemble. Résuma Regina en souriant timidement.

\- c'est un bon résumé. Confirma Emma en souriant à son tour. Elle respira un coup et regarda la brune d'un air grave.

Gina.. il faut que.. il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Se lança la blonde, effrayé mais ne pouvant plus tenir.

Regina la regarda avec la peur au ventre mais quelque chose lui laissait croire que cela serait peut être positif.

\- oui Emma? Aquiessa la brune.

Ça y est elle se lançait. Elle allait lui dire. C'était le moment. Regina, toujours dans ses bras la regardait l'air intrigué et retenant son souffle.

\- Gina je...

Driiiiiing

Le bruit de la sonette de la porte d'entrée les fit sursauter. Regina appuya ses mains sur le bassin de Emma et les deux rougir car cela les avait encore plus rapproché.

\- C'est étrange. Remarqua Emma froncant les sourcils, ont attend personne. Je vais voir au cas où. Dit elle quelque peut énervé d'avoir été interrompu.

Regina se remit debout et rajusta ses vêtements correctement ainsi que ses cheveux.

La classe à la Regina Mills était indispensable. Emma adorait ce côté là de la brune et le lui avait déjà dit, au plus grand bonheur de Regina.

Regina arriva dans le couloir juste avant que Emma ouvre la porte d'entrée.

\- Bonjour Emma, j'espère que je dérange pas. Je suis venu te remercier. Fit une voix alors que Regina ne voyait pas qui était dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Juliette...? S'étonna Emma en voyant la jeune fille qu'elle avait sauvé la veille.

Regina vit enfin l'inconnu. Son coeur se serra en reconnaissant la voisine que son Emma avait sauvé la veille. Ce qui aurait pu lui coûté la vie. Elle se souvint également que cette fille, malgré sa mésaventure, était trop proche de Emma à son goût. Alors bien sûr elle était en état de choc. Mais Regina se méfiait et elle avait une certaine intuition qui ne la trompait jamais. Alors Juliette qui était la et venait de gâcher leur moment en plus de ça, Regina n'aimait pas du tout.


	6. Madame Brown

**Hello à toutes et tous!! Me voici enfin de retour avec la suite de cette histoire! veuillez m'excusez pour cette ci longue attente!!**

**j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. La suite suivra pas d'inquiétude**

**n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire...**

**À bientôt!**

Regina avait passé une journée epouventable. Le samedi qui devait être un moment rien qu'à elle et Emma, se transforma en un moment de gêne et d'impression d'être de trop pour la jeune brune.

Juliette était resté la journée entière. Elle tenait à remercier Emma de l'avoir sauvé d'une manière aussi... "chevaleresque" oui. Voilà le mot exact qu'avait employé la jeune brune au yeux bleu. Regina avait développé un tel niveau de jalousie que sa respiration était égale à l'émanation de la fumé d'une vieille locomotive à vapeur.

Les mots super héro, force de la nature, super musclée et sauveuse, avaient aussi été employé pour désigner Emma.

Sauf que c'était SON Emma. SA sauveuse. SA super héro. SA force de la nature et SA petite amie... enfin sa copine... bref saaaaa... super musclée!! Bref SA Emma.

Sauf que la, son seuil de tolérance était atteind.

Emma en toute bonne hôte avait commandé des pizzas pour le midi et avait proposé à la nouvelle de rester un peu histoire de se changer les idées.

Ainsi Regina et elle avaient pu apprendre que Juliette Brown venait de Californie, qu'elle était fan de film de super héro, qu'elle était pompom girl dans son ancien lycée et qu'elle pratiquait l'escalade, les sport nautiques et le fitness. Elle était aussi apparament une très bonne chanteuse et adorait le théâtre et le dessin.

En fait Juliette était tout. Tout ce que Emma pourrait aimer et ça, Regina ne pouvait le tolèrer.

Elle prit tout de même sur elle, afin de ne pas peiner Emma et de lui montrer son côté jaloux. Car oui elle était jalouse. Et dans son fort intérieur elle n'allait pas le démentir. En extérieur il était bien sûr hors de question que la blonde sache qu'elle était à la limite detrangler quelquonque aprocherait sa... futurpotentielleavecespoir... petite amie?

Elle supporta donc le nouveau phénomène Juliette, ses passions, sa vie, son oeuvre et ce jusqu'en fin de journée. Entre temps, au alentour de 14h00, leurs mères étaient rentrée et après avoir salué Juliette et au plus grand désespoir de Regina, Cora et Mary passèrent aussi du temps avec elles trois, afin de mieux connaître Juliette. Mary prépara des brownies maison et Cora lui parla de la ville et lui souhaita bienvenue en tant que Mairesse. En fin de journée, Regina pensa que lorsque sa mère, Mme Brown sonna chez les Swan pour récupérer sa fille, son calvaire serait terminé. Mais cela prit une tournure inattendue, qui tendit les muscles de Regina, à la limite de lui coincer le dos. De plus elle en était persuadée à présent: à force de se forcer à sourire et de supporter les paroles de la nouvelles venu, surtout les flatteries visant Emma, Regina allait développer des ulcères ainsi qu'une paralysie faciale.

Emma avait été gentille avec Juliette. Elle avait accueillit celle ci, malgré l'envie de rester avec Regina. Mais même si cela lui déplaisait, d'avoir sa voisine pendant des heures, elle se devait de rester correct et de ne pas la chasser avec n'importe quel prétexte.

Après tout, elle avait vécu un sacré traumatisme. Juliette était une fille sympathique mais pas vraiment le genre de personne avec qui Emma aimerait passer ses journées.

Dire qu'elle aurait pu passer l'après midi à câliner sa jolie reine et lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait..

Mais elle se retenait d'être trop tactile car elle ne voulait pas mettre Juliette mal à l'aise et Regina également. Juliette était encore en état de choc et Regina n'était pas officiellement sa petite copine. Alors leur relation ambiguë aurait peut être était trop étrange dans cette équation à trois inconnus de cette après midi la.

La mère de Juliette vint récupérer sa fille vers 17h. Mary en bonne maîtresse de maison lui proposa de prendre un thé. Cora en mairesse exemplaire lui avait présenté les grands axes de la ville et expliquer comment prendre son nouveau poste. Mme Brown étant la nouvelle proviseur du lycée où Emma et Regina étaient élèves.

Emma en jeune fille modele et en sauveuse exemplaire, s'était excusé pour avoir briser des objets dans leur salon. Quant à Regina, en parfaite non folle amoureuse de Emma et jalouse, car hors de question de l'admettre, elle avait tenté d'éviter de se bloquer la mâchoire à force de sourire forcé.

Le coup de grâce fut donnée en début de soirée par Mme Brown. Mary et Cora furent sceptique, Emma étonné et Regina prête à être testé pour une éventuelle épidémie de rage qui l'aurait touché elle et seulement elle.

\- merci pour le thé Mary. Et merci madame la maire pour toutes vos indications. Quant à toi Emma, tu as sauvé ma fille. Je pense que tu meritte une récompense. Fit madame Brown en regardant Emma gentillement.

Avec Juliette, nous irons passer quelques jours avant noël en Californie. Après notre famille viendra ici pour les fêtes.

Mais comme nous y allons 3 jours afin de régler quelques petites choses, je te propose de venir avec nous. On te fera découvrir San Francisco, et on ira voir un match de hockey sur glace. J'ai entendu dire que tu aimais bien le hockey. Termina Mme Brown avec un immense sourir.

Regina se demanda à quel moment son visage allait se fissurer. Son sourir figé voulait à la fois dire: "c'est une blague?" "Elle cherche quoi?" "Ma Emma va aller la bas sans moi??!!"

Mary et Cora se regarderent et pensèrent la même chose: Regina n'aimait pas du tout cette nouvelle venu dans la vie de Emma. Cora reprit une gorgé de thé et tourna le regard. Mary se racla la gorge et observa Emma qui semblait embarrassé.

Elle répondit à la place de sa fille et bien que celle ci aurait bientôt 17 ans, elle su qu'elle ne pouvait sue lui sauver la mise. Emma était certes très mature mais elle restait gentille et incapable de décevoir quelqu'un.

\- c'est une proposition vraiment très sympathique Mme Brown mais Emma sera tout juste en vacance et elle et Regina ont un programme très chargé à chaque fois en cette période. Fit Mary avec un immense sourir.

Regina benni Mary a ce moment là et aurait pu lui sauter dans les bras. Cora fit un léger sourir de gratitude et Emma remercia silencieusement sa mère. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller la bas. Chaque année avec Regina, elles passaient la semaine avant noël à boucler leur devoir et exposés, puis une fois cela fini elles allaient au cinéma voir des vieux classique pour Regina et des blockbuster pour Emma. Elles se promenaient en forêt, allaient au bowling, à l'escape game, au laser game au musée d'histoire à Boston... Elles passaient toutes leurs journées ensemble en sortie. Comme.. un couple. Sauf que bien sûr rien était officiel. Ambiguë, flagrant, sautant aux yeux qu'elles étaient amoureuse l'une de l'autre mais.. non officiel.

La semaine suivante, les deux jeune femmes, préparait les cadeaux, aidaient aux préparatifs et allaient aider l'association du refuge des animaux et celle des enfants malades.

Elles se deguisaient et jouaient du piano et de la guitare pour les enfants.

Et pour les animaux elles mobilisaient les adoptant en prévenant qu'un animal était pour la vie et non un cadeau de noël.

Elles adoraient cette période et ni l'une ni l'autre auraient fait autre chose que leur programme.

Et puis cette année serait differente pensa Emma. Elles iraient au bal ensemble et Emma comptait bien lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait et peut être commencer quelque chose de nouveau entre elles.

Regina se sentait mal. Leur vacances. Leur moments. Leur habitudes.. tout allait finir. Juste avec l'arrivé de la demoiselle en detresse.

\- Oh. Un programme très chargé? Fit avec un ton condescendant Mme Brown sous le regard enjoué de sa fille.

Et cela serait il gênant de venir trois jours avec nous dans ce... programme chargée? Nous partirions le 15 au soir. Le jour des vacances.

\- à vrai dire.. le 15 décembre est le jour du bal du lycée. Et nous y allons avec Regina. Annonça Emma.

Toutes se tournerent vers elles et Regina cru apercevoir de la colère dans les yeux de Juliette. Elle avait peut être rêvé.

\- Le bal du lycée? Demanda alors Juliette. J'aurais aimé y aller mais je n'ai pas de cavalière.

Ce fut sûrement l'apothéose pour Regina. Là, elle voyait très mal comment cela allait s'annoncer. Et elle compris vite que ce serait catastrophique.

\- hmm et bien pourquoi tu ne serais pas sa cavalière Emma? Au lieu d'aller la bas avec ton amie, tu aura une cavalière. Et ma Juliette danse merveilleusement bien. Lança Mme Brown.

Regina aurait pu se lever et partir en pleurant. Mais sa chevaliere la sauva. Encore un fois.

\- Je suis désolé Juliette et madame Brown mais, ma cavalière c'est Gina. Et nous irons au bal ensemble. Et je vous remercie de votre invitation mais je pourrais pas vous accompagner car Regina et moi avons toutes nos traditions de vacances de noël. Expliqua Emma avec un sourire sympathique.

Regina était fière. À cet instant elle se sentait importante et soutenue. Bon sang mais il fallait vraiment mettre les choses au clair entre elles. Regina lui parlerait à la première occasion.

Mary et Cora se regarderent en souriant. Même si le moment était mal choisie, ça n'en restait pas moins merveilleux.

Juliette regarda sa mère l'air déçu et Mme Brown prit son plus beau sourire remplie de sarcasme.

\- oh. Et bien.. bien sur. Tu as déjà une cavalière. Et bien ce n'est pas grave. Ce sera pour une autre fois. Ah et pendant que j'y suis. En tant que nouvelle proviseur je vais aussi vous donner vos cours de littérature anglaise. Je compte aussi sur toi Emma pour aider Juliette à s'intégrer au mieux au lycée.

\- oh.. bien sûr. Affirma Emma en souriant.

\- Et bien nous allons vous laisser. Allons y ma chérie.

Merci Mary pour le thé et madame la maire, ravi de vous avoir rencontrée.

Emma, merci encore et j'espère que tu réfléchira à ma proposition.

Regina. Bonne soirée très chère.

Mme Brown dit au revoir à toutes avec un ton cérémonieux au possible.

\- merci encore Emma et surtout pour cette agréable après midi. J'espère qu'on pourra se refaire ça.. Juste toi et moi. Sourit Juliette en venant déposer un baiser sur sa joue sous le regard froid de Regina.

Mary les racompagna et Cora resta près des filles dans le salon. Observant Emma légèrement embarrassé et Regina les bras croisé et le visage fermé.

Ce soir la, ce fut l'arrivé de Mr Swan et Mr Mills avec Helena, la grande soeur de Regina, qui mirent fin à l'ambiance tendu. Ils passèrent la soirée tous ensemble comme assez souvent en ayant laissé Cora et David préparer le repas. Quand à Henry et Mary, ils s'occuperent de préparer la table et de preparer la pile de DVD loué pour la soirée film.

Cora et David étaient les meilleurs en cuisine. Cora préparait tout type de plat délicieux et David était très douée pour la pâtisserie.

Ils avait donc préparer ce soir la des tartes salés et des pâtisseries afin de remonter le moral des filles qui n'avaient pas l'air très bien suite à l'événement de la veille et à la venue de Mme Brown.

David qui avait passé la nuit dehors et était rentré au matin, avait pu se reposer que quelques heures avant de rejoindre le commissariat et de faire son rapport. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé le suspect et ce soir la, l'idée était de détendre tout le monde plutôt que de se focaliser sur ce qui s'était produit. En sortant du commissariat, il était passé chercher Helena Mills à la gare routière car celle ci rentrait de la fac pour quelques jours.

Ils avaient ensuite rejoins Henry Mills au cabinet d'avocat de celui ci et ils avaient entreprit d'aller louer des DVD afin de passer une bonne soirée tous ensemble.

En arrivant ce soir la, Helena s'était précipité sur Emma après avoir appris ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle l'avait prise dans ses bras, pour se rassurer, la considérant comme sa deuxième soeur. Elle avait fait de même avec Regina, sa petite soeur adorée.

Helena était la première fan de leur future potentiel couple. Pour elle, c'était irrémédiable qu'elles finissent ensemble.

Regina raconta brièvement l'arrivé de Juliette et elle fut rassurer par sa soeur lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter. Celle ci était persuader que tout irait bien et que cette Juliette ne serait pas un obstacle. Toutefois, elle se fit une promesse mental de surveiller un peu de loin afin d'éviter les surprises.

Ils finirent finalement bien la soirée en restant devant les films. Les Mills et les Swan étaient chacun dans leur coin blottis en couple. Helena était sur son téléphone à tchater et Regina s'était caller dans les bras de Emma. Celle ci lui déposait de léger baiser dans les cheveux de temps à autre. Et la brune se laissait envahir par cette douceur.

Pourtant Juliette la perturbait vraiment. Elle ne sentait définitivement pas cette fille.


End file.
